


Netural Zone (Jordan Baker)

by nonamereyes



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamereyes/pseuds/nonamereyes
Summary: "Jordan, you're playing yourself if you didn't realize that this girl has had a crush on you for years"New chapters: Either Thrusdays or Fridays.





	1. New Kid

"I wonder what this new kid is gonna be like," JJ said as we sat down at our table during lunch.   
      "He's from Crenshaw Heights so probably not gonna be like us," Asher said.   
      "Oh, and what's that Asher?" I asked.   
      "Rich,"   
       "Meet the crew," My best friend Jordan said walking up to the table with the tall new kid.   
       "This is Hadley, Layla, and up top, Lucy, JJ, Asher," He said.  
        "This girl right here is one of my best friends Christina," He said pointing at me.   
       "Hey, what's up? Spencer," JJ said.   
      "Hey,"  
     "Please don't call me Christina. Call me either Chris or Chrissy," I said shaking Spencer's hand.  
     "Got it,"  
     "I think you and Asher play the same position," Jordan said.   
     "What's up, man?" Asher asked sounding cold.  
     "Oh, receiver, huh?" Spencer asked genuinely interested.   
     "Yeah, broke the school record for receptions last season,"  
     Asher was seriously trying to one-up Spencer, I elbowed him in the side. He looked at me and mouth 'ow'  
       "Me, too," Spencer said.  
       "So how are you liking Beverly so far?" Layla asked.  
        Spencer obviously took a liking to Layla. I could tell by the way he looked at her. I looked over at Asher and it was clear he noticed Spencer eyeing his girlfriend.   
      "It's OK, I guess,"  
       "I know it probably feels like lost footage or rich kids from Instagram, but it's not so bad once you give it a chance,"  
         Spencer gave her a half smile which Layla returned a full smile. I felt Asher shift next to me. This isn't going to end well.    
       "I'm sure it'll grow on me,"  
       "Hey, so lay it on me. Crips or Bloods? Excuse me? I'm dying to check out a Crip walk for real," He blurted out.  
        "Asher!" I yelled.   
        "I've only seen one on YouTube," Asher replied.  
       This obviously and rightfully so pissed Spencer off as his whole demeanor changed.  
      "Yo, yo, he's just joking, man.  
Ignore him," JJ said.   
      "Asher, you wouldn't know a Crip walk if it bit you in the damn white ass,"   
     "That didn't sound like a joke to me, bro," Spencer said looking at Asher.   
     "Don't be so sensitive," Asher said clearly not realizing the effect his question had on Spencer.   
     "Sensitive? Hey, yo, thanks for the welcome," He said to Jordan and walked off.   
     "Asher, I seriously can't believe you did that," I said.   
    "What? I was making conversation,"  
    "No, you were being an ass," Leila said getting up from the table and walking over to where Spencer was.  
     "What? It was a joke!"  
     "Some things aren't jokes Asher," I said getting up from the table and walking away.  
      "Way to piss both the women off," I heard JJ say.   
      ****   
      The bell rung signaling that school was over and everyone was filling out of classes. I was fumbling with putting my papers in my backpack going out the classroom door when I bumped into someone and all my papers flew out of my hands. I looked up at who I bumped into and it was Jordan.   
       "Chrissy, always bumping into me. I'm gonna think you have something for me," He said bending down to help me pick up my papers.  
        "Oh yeah? What's that?" I said reaching to pick up a piece of paper.   
        I looked up at Jordan who was half smiling.  
        "I don't know, a crush maybe?" I said.   
        I rolled my eyes at him.   
        Jordan and I have been best friends since I could remember mainly due to me being friends with Asher but since Asher started talking to Layla and of course eventually dating her, he spent more time with her and less with us which resulted in Jordan and I hanging out more. I did have a crush on Jordan. I mean who wouldn't? Jordan is the star football player. He's has a smile that every girl loves. He's super caring, super sweet and always does what he thinks is right for others. He doesn't know that I like him which I'm keeping it that way.   
        "No answers is that cause it's true?" Jordan said reaching for the last piece of paper.   
        "Why would I answer something that you already know the answer too?" I asked reaching for the last piece of paper.   
        I took the papers out of Jordan's hands and shoved all of them into my backpack and slid it onto my back.       
         "Coming to watching practice?"  
         "Don't I always?"  
        "Let me walk you?"  
        "Of course," I said smiling at him.   
        He placed his arm around my back as we started walking out the door towards the football field when I saw Spencer walking there too.   
       "I think we might have a problem with Asher and Spencer,"  
       "Why do you think that?"  
       "Spencer clearly has taken a liking to Layla and Ash picked up on it why do you think Asher was trying to one-up him during lunch?"  
       "That's just Asher,"  
       I rolled my eyes.   
      "Jordan, Asher might be your best friend but I've known him since we were in diapers. Asher only acts like this when something he cares about is either being taken away or he feels like it can be,"  
       "I don't think we'll have a problem. Olivia told Spencer that Layla is Asher's girl,"  
       "Okay, whatever you believe," I said booty bumping him.   
       He looked over at me and chuckled.  
       "I'll see you after practice," He said.   
       Jordan walked to the locker room while I walked up to the bleachers to where Layla was sitting.   
       "Hey, Chris!" She said.   
       "Hi,"  
       "You need to tell Jordan,"  
       "No idea what you're talking about," I said slipping the backpack off my back and sitting next to her.  
       ---  
       I just made it to my room and placed my backpack on my bed when I heard my stepfather call me downstairs.   
       "Christina, get your ass down here,"  
        I glanced over at my clock and it was six fifteen. I turned from my bed and walked out of my room and down the stairs to where my stepfather was which was in the living room.   
       "Yes, Grant?" I asked leaning on the door frame.  
       My mother and my biological father got a divorce when I was ten due to my mother cheating on my father multiple times with Grant whom she married a year later. Grant was a decent stepfather until he lost his job five years ago and started to get drunk every day. My mother is the reason we live in Beverly Hills. She is a CEO of a very rich business firm. Grant was a real estate agent until he fucked up a big sale.   
      "Where have you been?" He asked not even looking at me.   
      "School?"  
      "At seven pm?"  
      "It's not even six thirty," I said.  
      "Are you correcting me?" He asked.   
      I jumped as he shattered a glass as he slammed it down on the table.   
      "I'm sorry sir," I said.  
      He was already drunk which means I have to be careful with what I say. He got up from his seat and walks towards me, I cautiously took steps back until I hit the wall beside the stairs. I was four or five steps up the stairs when he reached through the spaces between the beams and pulled my foot from underneath me. That resulted in me hitting my chin hard against the steps which are gonna bruise. He quickly flips me over so I'm looking at me.   
       "Did I say you could walk away from me?"  
       "Grant, please stop," I begged.  
       "Shouldn't have left before I told you, you could," He said as his fist collided with my jaw.   
       My mother knew about Grant hitting me but she didn't care. All she cared about was the thing in between his pants and keeping him happy. I could be laying in the hospital bed dying cause of injuries caused by Grant and she would defend him and comfort him.   
        "I-I'm sorry," I said.   
       He grabbed my shirt and pulls me up to a sitting position.   
        "Are you gonna keep talking back?"   
       "I-I wasn't," I said.   
        He didn't say anything but instead punched me in my mouth.  I felt blood dripping off my lips. I just stared at him without saying anything.   
        "Go to your room and don't come back out," He spat at me.  
        He climbs back down the stairs and I slowly stand up from where I was standing and turned to go back up the stairs to my room. When I got to the top step, I looked over to my half sister's room to which she was standing in front of smirking at me.   
        "What?" I asked  
        "Nothing," She said walking in her room and shutting the door behind her.   
        I walked into my bathroom that connects to my room and flipped on the light switch. The bruise underneath my chin was already forming and my lip stopped bleeding but it was going to be swollen. I bent down to open the cabinet drawer to get a rag to wash the blood off my chin and part of my neck.   
       ---  
      "Hey, dad!" I said into the phone.   
      " _Hey, sweetheart!_ "  
      "How're things going on your honeymoon?"  
      " _It's going great, how are things with you?"_  
      I bit my lip and lied.   
      "It's going well!"  
      My father and his wife just got married recently and they finally could have a honeymoon and I didn't want to tell them about Grant cause they would come rushing home and I didn't want to ruin the honeymoon. I typically stay with them but since they were going to be gone for a month they didn't want me to be alone.   
       "How's Brittany?"  
       I absolutely love Brittany. She's the mom, my actual mom couldn't be.   
       " _She's good! We miss you! Well be home in two weeks,_ " He said.   
       "See you then!" I said back holding back the tears.   
       I hit the red end button on the screen. I can't wait for my father to come home. I ended up crying myself to sleep. 


	2. Flinched

     " _Yeah, dad wants me to make sure Spencer is welcome_ ," Jordan said over the phone.   
      "You are the quarterback," I said covering the bruise that Grant gave me.   
      " _Yeah but_ -"  
      "But nothing. Jordan, you are the captain. It's your job to make sure everyone on the team feels welcome or make sure they are doing okay," I said.   
       " _I guess you are right_ ,"  
      "There is no guessing. I'm typically right, aren't I?," I said.  
      " _Cocky much?_ " He asked.  
      I could practically hear his smile through the phone.   
      "Only about things I'm right about,"  
       " _So ninety percent of the time?_ "  
      "Yeah sounds about right,"  
      " _Hey, I'm going to Crenshaw to pick Spencer up. Wanna ride?_ "  
      I opened my mouth but closed it. If Grant knew I went to Crenshaw, I would surely get more then a swollen lip which thankfully went away and a bruised chin that I couldn't hide under makeup.  
      "Nah, I'll just meet you at your house,"  
      " _You sure?_ "  
      "Yeah,"  
       " _I'll see you there then_ ,"  
       ----  
       "Hey Olivia," I said walking to her after arriving at her house.  
       "Hey," She said.   
       "How's everything?"  
       "It's good,"  
       I was never really that close to Olivia. Not like Layla. They were inseparable before that night Olivia took the turn for the worst but I know how much that stuff hurt everyone that was close to her.   
       "I know we aren't close but please don't be afraid to come talk to me if you need too,"  
       "So you can tell my brother?"  
       "If you don't want me to tell Jordan, then I won't. Whatever you tell me Olivia will stay between me and you," I said.   
       She nodded and said thanks.   
       I turned around and saw Jordan and Spencer walking out to the backyard.   
      

Jordan's POV:  
      Oh, there you boys are," Mom said as Spencer and I came through the front door. "You must be Spencer,"  
     "Oh, yes, ma'am,"  
     "I am so happy to finally meet you. You're all Billy's been talking about lately. Isn't that right, kids?"    
     "Sure is," I said.   
     "I have a question, though, and I want you to be honest," Mom said.  
     "Careful, she's a crier," I told Spencer.  
     "I am making my famous gazpacho tonight and I just need to know a few things. Do you have any allergies, - dairy, gluten, you're not paleo, are you?"  
     "No, ma'am. When it comes to food, the only thing I am is hungry," He said.   
     "OK, we're gonna hit it, Mom,"  
     "OK, you guys do that. Whatever that is,"  
     I started to head out the door when Spencer stopped and looked out into the yard. I spotted Chrissy talking to Olivia and Asher talking to Layla.   
     "What's up?"  
     "How are you single, man?"  
     That question took me by surprise.  
     "What?"  
     "I mean, you have beautiful girls all around you and you don't have one. Why?"  
     "I just haven't had the time with being the QB and making sure the team is alright. Plus I don't have any interest in anyone right now,"  
    "Is that why you haven't looked away from Chris since you first saw her?"  
    "What? No, she's just a close friend,"  
    "Mhm,"  
    "Let's go," I said waking out into the yard.  
    "Jordan! Glad you could finally make it," Chrissy said walking up to me and sliding her arms around my neck to hug me.   
    Her touch sending shivers down my body. Of course, I like Chrissy. She literally could make any bad day into a good one by just smiling at me. She's just the most beautiful genuine girl I've met.   
    "It takes some time to get to Crenshaw and back plus mom stopped us," I said wrapping my arms around her back to hug her back.   
      We pulled apart a few seconds later and I smiled at her as we let go of each other. She turned and looked at Spencer.   
     "Hi, Spencer! I would bring you in for a hug but I don't know if you'd be okay with that since we just met," she said.   
     "Hey, Chris and to get a hug from a beautiful girl like yourself would always be welcomed,"  
     A small patch of light red appeared on her face which means Spencer made her blush. There was a ting of jealousy shot through my body as I watched her hug Spencer.  
      "Do you need anything to drink?" I asked Chrissy.   
      "Sure," She said after she let go of Spencer.   
      "You?" I asked Spencer.   
      "No, I'm good,"  
      I nodded and walked into the house. I went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. I walked past my dad's office and I saw him on the phone with someone.  
     "Look, you think I want to drag my ass all the way to Crenshaw? You think I did it out of the kindness of my heart?"   
     All I could hear was his side of the conversation.   
    "All right, I didn't whip up a smart kid permit so I could mold young minds,"  
    "No, no, no,"  
    "Look, I would not have recruited him if anybody on the squad had half of his potential,"  
    That hurt more than seeing Chrissy hug Spencer. My own father doesn't think I'm good enough.   
    "OK, I understand that,"  
    "Why don't you bring all the Boosters down this Saturday, and I will show you what he can do,"  
    "Yes, sir!"  
    "Yes,"  
    "Spencer James, he's gonna bring it home for us,"  
    "Trust me"  
    "Yes, sir!"  
    "All right, take care!" He said hanging up the phone.   
    I just walked right outside the door when Asher walked up to me.   
    "You seeing this?"  
    I looked in the direction of where Asher was looking and I saw Spencer talking to Layla and Chrissy. Chrissy having the same red tint to her face as earlier as she laughed with Layla.   
     "Yeah,"   
     "We need to get rid of him,"  
     ---  
    "Hey what's wrong with you?" Chrissy asked me as we arrived at Layla's get together aka party.   
    "Nothing's wrong," I said as we walked into her house.   
    She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.  
    "Jordan, you've been distant since you came back with the soda. So spill. What's up?"  
    "I already said nothing's up! So would you just back off and drop it?" He asked yelling at me.   
    She quickly dropped my arm and quickly backed up.  I could see her eyes starting to get glossy as tears formed. I immediately regretted the way I answered when I saw that.   
     "Chrissy-" I said reaching out to comfort her but she flinched as my hand touched her arm and backed up even more.  
     "Chris-" I started to say but she waved me off and ran to the bathroom.  
     I chased after her but she slammed the door in my face.   
    "Chris, open the door!" I said.   
     No answer.  
    After a few minutes of trying to get her to open the door and her refusing to do it, I gave up. I saw Leila talking to some people from school and walked up to her.   
     "Hey, has Chrissy been acting different lately?"  
     "No, not that I could tell. Why? What happened?"  
     "I don't know. She thought I was upset and she wouldn't stop asking so I kinda yelled at her which I would understand why'd she be upset about that cause shouldn't have. I reached out to comfort her and she flinched,"  
      "She's upset, you yelled at her for being a concerned friend. She's flinched probably for that reason,"  
       "That's the thing though Layla. I looked into her eyes and she just wasn't upset. She was terrified,"


	3. So am I

Chrissy's POV:  
     "Fine Chrissy. I'm leaving," I heard Jordan say from the other side of the door.   
     That was when the tears came out. I hated lying to Jordan. To my best friend. I hated making him think he was the reason I flinched.  I couldn't tell him the real reason why I flinched. If I did that would just make things worse. That's when I heard the door unlocked and open. I turned my head and saw Layla there with keys in her hand.  
     "I have keys to every door in this-what the hell is that?" She asked looking at me.   
      My heart started to race as I knew what she was talking about.  I turned my head and the bruise on my chin was visible, my tears washed away the makeup.  
     "I tripped on my staircase," I said pulling out my foundation from my purse and covering the bruise up.     
     "I think it's more than that cause you're covering it up,"  
    "I'm covering it up cause if I don't I'd get questions like you are doing right now," I said.  
     "Why did you flinch when he tried to touch you?"  
     "I don't know maybe cause he just yelled at me for being a concerned friend?"  
     "He said you looked terrified when you flinched. Who hit you?"  
     "No one. Like I said I slipped on stairs and hit my chin. I'm covering it up cause I don't want to be questioned like you are doing right now," I said putting my foundation back in my purse and walking past her.   
      I see Jordan and Spencer standing on the balcony as Asher walks up with shots.   
     Coach is gonna kill them. I thought to myself. Definitely.  
     I started walking towards them but stop when I see Jordan and Asher throw the alcohol to the side and Spencer drink his.   
      They're setting him up.   
     Jordan turned around and saw me looking at him and started walking towards but I turned around and walked out the front door.   
       ---  
      I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over to see that it was Jordan calling. I looked up at the time and it was six a.m. He must be getting ready for scrimmage practice. I hit the decline button and rolled back over. After a few seconds, I hear a ping from my phone, I ignored it and fell back asleep.   
      "Wake up!" I heard my half-sister Ericka say.   
      "Get out," I said.   
      "Jordan's here," She said.   
      "Tell him to get out," I groaned.   
      "Yeah, I highly doubt he'll listen cause he's arguing with dad,"  
      I shot up out of bed after hearing that and ran down the stairs. I heard Jordan talking to Grant in the living room and I rushed in there to see that they were just talking, not arguing. I looked up at the stairs and saw Ericka smirking.    
      "I lied," She said.   
      "Chrissy," He said.   
      "Don't," I said walking back up the stairs.   
      "Chrissy, listen to me," He said following me to my room.  
      "Why? So you can yell at me for being a concerned friend?" I asked.   
       He sighed and shut the door so no one could hear us.   
       "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I overheard my dad saying that Spencer was basically the greatest thing that could ever happen to the team and that no one had talent like that and I got pissed,"   
        "So is that why you got Spencer drunk?"  
        He looked at me confused.   
        "I saw you give Spencer a shot and let him take it while you and Asher threw yours to the side,"  
       He opened his mouth but shut it.   
      "Are you going to say something?" I asked.   
      "Look, I'm sorry. I messed up. I know this. Spencer ended up quitting after,"  
       "Wait what?"  
       "I-We made him quit,"  
       "Whose we? Asher and you?"  
       "And Dad,"  
       "What did Coach do?"  
       "Spencer isn't a team player Chrissy,"  
       "Jordan,"  
       "Listen to me. All Spencer cares about is himself. He got mad at Dad cause he switched his position on the team,"  
       "That doesn't make what you and Asher did better,"  
       "I know. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done that but I was so pissed about what Dad said that it blinded me. Forgive me?"  
       "I'm not the person you should be asking that,"  
       "Are we cool?"  
       "Are you going to apologize to Spencer?"  
       "Yes,"  
       "Then yes, we're cool"  
       Jordan smiled really big and pulled me into a tight hug which I returned gladly.   
      -----  
      "Please welcome your Beverly High Eagles," The announcer called over the intercom.   
      The team runs out of the locker room as the crowd cheers from the stadium. Tonight, was the first game Spencer was in and I know Jordan still wasn't feeling Spencer nor was Asher but the boys hopefully will put that aside for tonight's game.  
        "After a quick turnover on downs, Chatsworth scores," The announcer yelled.   
       "Hey! Did you and Jordan make up?" Layla asked.   
       "Yeah, Saturday,"  
       "Still not gonna tell me where that bruise actually came from?"  
       "Layla, stop asking me. I've already told you the truth," I said.   
      "And Spencer James breaks up the pass!"   
      I looked at the field, just in time to see Coach Baker call a timeout. I wonder why. Spencer ran up to Coach and started to talk to him and whatever Spencer said Coach seemed to agree to it.  
      "Here's an interesting sub.  
Spencer James coming in for Asher Adams on offense," The announcer said.   
         "This is totally gonna help the feud the boys are in," I said knowing how pissed Asher gets if he gets taken out of the game.   
     "All right, here we go, folks.  
Beverly down by 4 with 20 seconds left in the game," The announcer called out.  
     "Baker drops back.  
Scrambles to the left. James going wide. What a block by Spencer James! He cleared Baker for the end zone. He's at the 20, 15, 10! - Touchdown! Beverly wins! What a game!" The announcer yells.   
       The crowd erupts into chaos as Jordan makes the touchdown. I run down the bleachers just as they were opening to allow us on the field. I saw Jordan turned and start walking to his dad when he stopped. I looked over to Coach and see him praising Spencer, I look back over to Jordan and heartbreak is written all over his face. I see him turned and face a Chatsworth's player and start talking him. By the time, I got to him whatever conversation they were having was over. I choose to ignore that and be happy for the win for Beverly.   
       "Congratulations Quarterback," I said hugging him.   
       "I'm sweaty and gross," He said.   
       "Has that stopped me before?"  
       He chuckled and shook his head.   
       "No," He said hugging me back.  
      By the way, he hugged me, I could sense he was still upset.   
      "Hey, you know your dad is proud of you," I said when we let go off each other.   
      "Are you sure about that?" He asked looking down at our feet.   
      I placed my thumb under his chin and pulled his face up to where he was looking at me.   
      "Yes and so am I,"


	4. I lied

Let's go and get something to eat to celebrate the win, yeah?" Jordan asked.   
      I took my phone out of my pocket and it was ten thirty.   
      "I'm sorry but I can't,"  
      I had thirty minutes to get home before my curfew and I needed to be home before eleven.   
      "Come with me!" Jordan begged.   
       "Raincheck? Tomorrow?"  
       "Fine. I will see you tomorrow then,"  
       ----  
      When I finally got home it was exactly eleven and I know Grant will be pissed. I don't know why cause I'm home by curfew. I walked around to the back of the house where the tree that was next to my house was. I climbed up it to get to my window which was always unlocked when I know I'm gonna be out. I pushed it open and climbed inside and shut it, I threw my purse to on my desk. I just got changed into my pjs when my door comes bursting open and in comes a pissed looking Grant.   
       "Do you knock?"  
       "Not when you come home late?"  
       "Late? I was home by eleven which is my curfew," I said.  
       "Is that when you still have face paint on?"  
       I totally forgot that I had Jordan's and Asher's number painted on my face.   
       "Have you ever painted your face Grant? It's hard to get off but I try again," I said walking past him to go to the bathroom.   
        He, of course, reeks of alcohol but worse than I have ever smelled.  
        As soon as I walked past him, he grabs ahold of my hair and pulls me back. I reached up to try to pry his hands off but he just gripped my hair tighter which made me squeal.   
       "Owowow," I cried.   
       "Do you think I was born yesterday?"  
        Clearly not with his grey hair sticking out.   
        "I know the tricks of sneaking in and out of the house," He said gripping my hair tighter.  
         If he grips my hair anymore tighter, he'll rip it out. I once again try to pry my hair out of his grip but this time he lets go but grabs my wrist hard. Enough to where it felt like it was breaking. I cried out in pain.   
        "Did you go and sleep with number one and eighty-three? Is that why you late?"  
        "What? No! Number eighty-three has a girlfriend and number one is a close friend,"  
        "Likely story," He said pushing me on the ground and kicking me in the side.   
       "It would be my step-daughter who is a slut who sleeps with the football team," He said kicking me again.  
       "Must be in my DNA then cause my mother is one too,"  
       I immediately regretted saying that as he got unbelievably got pissed. After so many punches to the face and kicks to my sides, I just became numb and didn't feel anything. I didn't even know he stopped till my lights flipped off. I didn't even know if I could move so I just laid there until I fell asleep.   
     ----  
    I woke up the next morning confused as to why I was laying on the floor but the second I moved, pain shoot up my body and I instantly realized. I slowly got on my knees, wincing at the pain and crawled to the bathroom. I crawled over to the tub and started to run warm water. I took off my clothes gently and once the tub was full, I carefully climbed in. I was afraid to see what my body looked like after what happened last night but I eventually looked and fifty percent of my body (legs included) there were either black, purple or forming bruises. I can only imagine that's what my face looked like too.   
        After probably about forty minutes in the tub, the water started to turn cold. I slowly reached up and pulled the lever to drain the tub, I waited till the water was completely drained before trying to get up. I slowly made my way to stand up, the pain was still obviously there but it was overpowering like it was before. I slowly walked over to my mirror and took a towel and dried the mirror off and there was only one bruise on my left cheek and it didn't like that there were any other bruises forming on my face. I sighed thankful for that it was only one bruise. I took the towel and wrapped it around my body and walked out of the bathroom. I went to my dresser and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants and put them on. I heard my phone go off in my purse that was still laying on the ground. I walked over to where my purse was and took my phone out. I had multiple texts and miss calls from multiple people. Jordan and Leila mainly. A couple from my real father. I looked at the time on my phone and it was nine. Mother left already.  Sister was at dance. I walked quietly out of my room and slowly due to the pain toward Grant's room. I saw him past the hell out on his bed.  Just to make sure how deep in sleep he was, I picked up a beer bottle and dropped it making it shatter, he didn't move. I did it a few more times and he didn't budge. I walked back to my room and slammed my door shut and waited to hear him get up or yell but nothing came. The asshole probably drank himself into a coma.   
         I walked back over to my phone and opened my father's texts first.   
          Daddio: Hey doll.   
          Me: Hi!  
          Daddio: Everything alright?  
          Me: of course. Why?  
          Daddio: Just wondering. Miss you.  
          Me: miss you too. I have a question.  
          Daddio: yea?  
          Me: I know you're supposed to be home in a week but can I go ahead and go back?  
          If I didn't leave, one more beating like last night, I could end up in the hospital or worse dead. I'll tell my father what happens just not till he's home.  
          Daddio: of course   
          Daddio: Are you sure everything is okay?  
          Me: yes. Just miss being home.  
          
        I opened up Jordan's text next.   
        J: Hey  
        J: I guess you're already asleep. I'll see you tomorrow.   
        I totally forgot about meeting Jordan today.   
        Me: sorry. Something came up.   
        J: Are you okay?   
        Me: yeah!  
      
       Finally, Layla's.     
       Layla: Hey! Sorry about pestering you about the bruise.   
       Me: Can you come over? I need your help with something.   
       Layla: omw.    
       
      I quickly took out a duffle bag and threw all my personal belongings in there and then took my suitcase out and threw all my clothes in there. I grabbed my purse and placed my phone and the charge in it and walked downstairs and waited on the porch for Layla to show up. It was about fifteen minutes until she finally showed up and I motioned for her to open the trunk which she did. I placed my things in her trunk and shut it, I climbed in the passenger seat in her car but refused to look at her.  
        "What's going on?" She asked.   
        "Just drive and I'll tell you,"  
        I hear her started her car back on and pull out of the driveway. After about five minutes of driving in silence, She broke it.  
        "Where am I taking you? Home?"  
        I nodded.   
        "Are you going to tell me what goes-"  
        "I lied,"  
       I couldn't hold it back anymore. I needed to tell someone and Layla was the person.   
        "About what?"  
        "About the bruise," I said turning my face to look at her.  
        "Oh my god," She said.


	5. You call me

"Oh my god," Layla said.   
   She flipped on her left turn signal as she made a slight left to get on the side of the road so she could park. She turned off the car and looked at me.   
       "What the hell happened?"  
       I bit my lip as I struggled to find the words.   
       "Grant,"  
       "Your stepfather?"  
       I nodded as tears started to fall.  
     "He hit you?"  
      I nodded again.  
     "Why?"  
      I shrugged.   
     "I guess it started as a stress relief when he lost his job,"  
     "That was over two years ago. Have you not told anyone?"  
     "No, promise you won't tell anyone especially not Jordan,"  
     "Chris, you need to tell your father. I don't like lying,"  
     "I am when he gets home and it's not lying. I just don't want Jordan or any of the boys getting in a confrontation with Grant,"  
     "Which is?"  
     "Sometime next week,"  
     "You're staying with me till then. I don't want you staying by yourself in your house,"  
      "Layla, I'll-"  
      "No. You heard me. Now tell me what happened last night,"  
      I sighed and told her what happened.    
      "So your mom knows about it?"  
      "I don't know but I'm pretty sure she does,"  
      "Disgusting,"   
      ----  
      It's been a couple of days since I broke down and told Layla everything. Layla has been stuck to me like glue ever since. The bruise slightly faded but I still had to cover the bruise on my face with foundation as for the bruises on my stomach? I just wore shirts that covered them. Thankfully, the bruises on my legs weren't bad so they faded pretty quickly. We were at the beach while Spencer, Asher, JJ, and Jordan were 'practicing'.  
       "Man, we don't practice like this in Crenshaw, I'll tell you that," Spencer said.   
      "Well, we like a good re-gen day, you know, team bonding,'"  
      "You sure about that? I mean, we got Hawthorne this week, and let me tell you, them dogs bite.  
Come on, trust me Hawthorne won't know what hit 'em this week,"  
      "Ain't that right, JJ?"  
      "Oh, you know that's right,"  
      After about an hour of them 'practicing' they stopped and Spencer walked over to where Leila and I were.   
      "Chris, Layla," Spencer said.  
      "Hi," We both said.   
      I looked over to where Jordan was. He and Asher were having some sort of intense conversation.  I looked back over at Spencer.   
      "How's living with the Bakers'?"  
      "It's fine. Different from where I live in Crenshaw,"  
      "I would figure," I said wincing at the pain when I moved wrong.   
      My hand immediately went to my stomach.  
      "Yo, are you okay?"  
      "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just moved wrong. That's all,"  
      "You're lying. I know the difference in a moved the wrong way pain face and a someone hit you pain face and that was definitely a someone hit your face.  So what's up?"  
        I opened my mouth to tell him but I saw Jordan walking up.   
       "Hey J," I said instead.  
       "Alright, I gotta go," Spencer said.  
       "You can't leave yet! Bonfires, just starting. Beer and S'mores,"  
       "Sandcastles and John Mayer sing-alongs," JJ offered.   
      "It sounds tempting, but, uh, I got business to take care of," He said.   
      "Business? Very mysterious, Spencer James," Layla said.   
      "That's how I like it,"  
      Jordan sits next to me and shoulder bumps me and pain shot through my body as I winced.   
      "Did I hurt you?"  
      "No, just slept wrong,"  
      I could feel Layla's gaze on me but I didn't look at her.  
      "Why are you staying at Layla's?" Asher asked.   
       "Just didn't feel like being at home that's all,"  
       "Wait why?" Jordan asked.   
       "Just didn't. Okay?"  
       He nods and drops the subject.   
       ----  
      "See, number 3, that's their best guy offensively, but he's their playmaker right there.  
But he doesn't like to play physical," I heard Coach say as I was sitting on the bench on the field.    
     I was allowed on the field as long as I didn't distract the boys. So I sat there, not talking but on my phone but listening on the conversations.   
       "No way he's blocking me,"  
       "All right,"   
       "Let's see you. That's what I'm talking about,"  
      "Yes, sir,"  
      "Every team is only as strong as their weakest player. Hawthorne is a powerhouse. The only way we will stop them is if we know our own weaknesses.  
Take another breath. Iron-sharp is highest. James, Adams, - get it done," Coach yelled.   
         The boys played a good ten minutes before Coach blew his whistle again.   
         "About time you had a proper introduction to Beverly.  
About time you brought one.  
Pumping like reeboks rally round your fame with a hundred drummers you lookin' at a savage, run for cover,"   
      "Run for cover run for cover,"  
      I heard a loud clash sound that made my head look up immediately. I saw Asher laying on the ground, I hoped up of the bench and walked over there with Coach.   
      "It's just a sprain. He'll be fine, but he's out for this week's game," Coach said.   
      "Dad, we need to rotate our receivers," Jordan tried.   
     "What you need to do is put me in. Look, I can play both ways, coach, offense and defense," Spencer offered.   
      "Are you sure you can do that Spencer?"  
      "Yes,"  
      I rolled my eyes.   
      "And what would you know about football?" He asked me.   
      Before I could say anything, Jordan beat me to it.   
      "Chrissy has a point. What happens when you get gassed out there, Spence? Why don't you let me worry about my game, ok? You just worry about getting me the ball,"  
      "Jordan. Chrissy," why don't you give me and Spencer a moment?"  
       "Sorry Coach," I said walking away with Jordan following me.   
       "If Dad allows this, we are screwed,"  
       "Then that'll be on your dad and Spencer," I said.   
       "What is that?" Jordan asked.   
       "What is what?" I asked.   
       He didn't answer, instead, he pulls my shirt up a little.  
        "Oh my god. That," He said.   
        I slapped his hand away so he'll drop my shirt.   
        "Nothing,"  
        "Chrissy, there is a huge ass bruise on your stomach,"  
         "It's nothing,"  
         "It's nothing? Is this why you've been wincing?"  
          I didn't answer him.  
         "Of course it is. Who did it?"  
         As if on cue.   
         "There you are, Christina! You're coming with me," I heard Grant say.  
         "Him," I said hiding behind Jordan.   
         "Wait what?"  
         "He did it. Jordan, he's the reason why I've been at Layla's,"  
          As Grant got closer to me, the tighter my grip on Jordan got.  
       "Did you not hear me?" He asked trying to get past Jordan to get to me but Jordan wouldn't let him.  
       "Dad! We need help here," Jordan called out.   
       I looked over and saw Coach jog over to where we were.   
       "What's going on here?"  
       "What's going on here Coach is your son won't let me take my daughter home,"  
        "Jordan-" Coach started to say.  
        "Chrissy show him. Show him why I'm not letting him take you," Jordan said.   
        "Show me what?" Coach asked.   
        "Yeah, show him what?" A voice I longed to hear.   
        I looked over Jordan's shoulder and saw my father walking up to us.   
        "Dad!" I yelled letting go off Jordan and running to my father and holding on to him like he was going to disappear.   
        He hugged me back.   
        "Show him what?" He asked once I let go of him.  
        "This," I said pulling up my shirt to reveal not one but two still big bruises on my stomach.   
         "You son of a bitch," Dad said but Coach held him back.  
         "Don't. You'll just make it worse. Spencer, hold Grant down so he can't run. Jordan, call the police,"   
         As soon as Coach said that, Grant tried to get away but Spencer tackled him to the ground. It was about ten minutes before the cops showed up and arrested Grant.  
         "Was this the first time he abused you?"  
         "No, ma'am. The first it was ever this bad though,"  
         "When did he start?"  
         "About two years ago. It wasn't constant. It was rare back then cause I rarely ever spent time over there but for the past month, I was staying there cause my father just got remarried and I didn't want to ruin their honeymoon cause I knew if I would've told my dad, He would fly back immediately,"  
         It took about thirty minutes for them to take everyone's statement and they took Grant into custody. Dad walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms.   
         "I don't care if it's my first day on vacation if something like that happens, you call me. Do you understand me?"  
          "Yes," I said hugging him back.


	6. Fool me

We finally got home after about an hour and I immediately went to Brittany who was in the kitchen and hugged her.   
       "I missed you too," She chuckled.  
       I felt her look up at my father.  
       "What's wrong? You look like you're about to kill someone,"  
       "If Coach Baker wasn't there, I would've,"  
       "What do you mean?"  
       "It turns out my lovely ex-wife was letting her husband use our daughter as a punching bag. So now if you excuse me. I will be pulling some favors to make sure neither of them will ever come near our daughter again,"  
        As soon as my father said that, I felt Brittany's arms tighten around me and tears finally came out. I felt my knees go weak and she came with me, I don't know how long we sat there but she sat there comforting me.   
        "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked after a while.   
        "I didn't want to ruin your honeymoon,"  
        "Oh sweetie, you wouldn't have,"  
        I didn't say anything.  
        ---  
        "You know you don't have to be here," Leila said. "You had a tough month,"  
        We were at the booster party and Leila is, of course, worried about me.   
         "I'm fine. This is a distraction for me,"  
         "Okay,"  
         I looked away from her and I saw the Bakers minus Liv and Spence. I looked at Jordan and smiled. He was looking really good in that suit.  
         "Here," Leila said handing me a napkin.   
        "What's this for?" I asked.   
        "The drool,"  
        I playfully shoulder bumped her as Jordan walked up to us.   
        "Looking good ladies,"   
        I felt my cheeks start to heat up so I looked down at my feet.  
        "Where's Olivia and Spence?" Leila asked.    
        "They'll be here soon,"   
        "I got some boosters to stalled before he gets here so if you excuse me," She said.  
        "Hey, what's up?" He asked.   
        I didn't say anything, I don't know why I couldn't talk to him. I felt him put his thumb under my chin and lift my head up to look at him.   
        "Talk to me,"  
        I looked sternly into his eyes, concerned filled them. I just walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. He didn't hesitate to hug me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.   
       "There's nothing wrong Jordan besides you know the obvious with Grant. I'm just not feeling it right now,"  
        "I understand,"  
        "Yo man," I heard Asher say.   
        I let go of him as he let go of me but kept my head on his shoulder as he did a handshake with Asher.  
        "Hey man," Jordan said.   
        "Hey, Chrissy. You doing okay?"  
        I didn't say anything but just nodded. I saw Mr. Adams walk up to Asher.   
       "Is that the boy that took you out of the game?" He asked nodding towards a certain direction.  
        I turned my head already knowing who he was talking about. I saw Olivia and Spencer walking down the stairs talking about something as Layla walked up to him and took him away probably to meet some of the parents.   
        "Yeah, dad,"  
        I pulled my self away from Jordan and looked at him.   
       "I better go and help Layla since I'm apart of stu co," I said walking towards where Layla and Spencer was.   
        "Chrissy, there you are," I heard my father say.  
        "Hey, dad!" I said hugging him. "I didn't know you'll be here?"  
        "I'm a booster, of course, I'm gonna be here. Where's this kid that everyone is talking about?"  
        "Spencer? Yeah, this way,"  
        I started to walk where Spencer was which Layla left him alone to talk to the boosters.        
       "You've got to jam the line to prevent them from getting behind you," A booster said.  "Am I right?"  
       "Yes, sir. We'll be ready for them," He said.   
      "I mean, with Asher Adams out, what you need to do is bring the new kid in on offense," A woman said.   
      "Excuse me, sorry for the interruption but Spencer James, this is my father Harry Hendricks. Dad, this is Spencer James,"  
      "Yes, I saw you on the field the other day. I didn't realize you're the player everyone was talking about," Dad said handing his hand out for Spencer to shake  
       "Well everyone was kind of busy that day," Spencer said shaking Dad's hand.   
       "I can't wait to see what you bring to the team,"  
       "You won't be disappointed, sir,"  
       "If you excuse me, I need to go find Leila. While yall talk about football," I said walking off.   
        I found Layla refilling the punch bowl, I walked over to her and stand next to her.   
       "Need any help?"  
       "Yes, can you go into the kitchen and grab some more crackers?"  
       "Of course,"  
       ----  
       I started to walk back to the main area when I heard yelling, I quicken my past and when I got into the main area, I saw a big crowd surrounding something. I placed the crackers on the table and pushed myself through the crowd and saw that it was, of course, Asher's father and Coach. Mr. Adams was always the type of father if Asher got taken out of the game, it was the coach's or someone else's fault and not Asher. Even when we were young.   
       "Are you now?"  
       " Yeah, injuries. They're, uh, they're part of the game, you know?"  
      "Asher's the best receiver you got, and you let that south Crenshaw thug rough him up during practice?"   
       "Whoa. Mind yourself now, Harold,"  
       I see Asher making his way through the crowd but couldn't get to him yet.   
      "Just calling it like I see it,"  
     "Ok, well, thanks for the drink,"  
     "When they hired you, I had high hopes. Sure, your pro career was a bust. But, hey, that's the game. After two losing seasons and with another one on the way, guess you're just getting comfortable with losing," Mr. Adams said clearing losing his temper.   
       "Uh - that's enough,"  
       "Dad, I'm - it's all right. Coach, I-I'm sorry," Asher said finally getting to his father.   
       "Why should you be sorry? He's the reason you got hurt! Him and his son!" Mr. Adams yelled.   
       I looked at Jordan who clearly looks like he was busted for doing something wrong. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I turned my head and saw that it was Dad.  
       "Let's go," He whispered.  
       I shook my head.   
       "I can't. I have to clean up after the event is over. If you want to go, go ahead,"  
       "Are you going to be okay?"  
      "Yeah, of course. I'll call you when Layla and I leave,"  
      He nods and kissed my forehead and walked away and leaves. I looked over to see Layla looking completely mortified. Probably blaming herself over this.  
      "What are you talking about?" Coach asked.    
      "Talking about how Jordan was behind that contested permit, and now your Crenshaw boy is bringing his anger about the situation on our field, injuring my son!"  
       My jaw dropped when Mr. Adams said that.   
       "Dad, will you-"Asher tried to get him to stop talking.  
      "Hey. That's right! Jordan Baker's the one that gave Chatsworth the tip," Mr. Adams said not listening to his son.   
      Are you serious? You're the reason I can't go home at night?" Spencer asked facing Jordan.   
     "Face it, coach. That boy doesn't belong here, and neither do you," Spencer said.  
     "Call me boy one more time," Spencer said walking close to Mr. Adams.   
     I quickly walked up and stopped him from walking closer to Mr. Adams.   
     "Spencer, chill," I said softly. "Asher get your father out of here," I said looking at Asher.   
      Asher took his dad's arm and drags him out. I looked back at Spencer, but he was over there talking to Coach about something.   
      "I guess that ends the booster night. Thank you all for coming and I'm sorry about what just happened," Layla said.   
       The boosters started to dissipate and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I felt someone touch my hand, I turned to go face whoever it was and it was Jordan.   
      "Save it Jordan," I said starting to walk off.   
      "Chris! Wait," He said.  
      I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was going to reach out to grab my hand but pulled back.   
     I stopped walking and fully turned around and looked at him.   
     "No, Jordan. This isn't like you. I don't know what's gotten into you but it's not you. I've already forgiven you for what you did the first time with getting him drunk but this? Trying to get him kick off and trying to get him kicked out of school? This isn't acceptable Jordan! Go and leave me alone," I said walking away.   
        Once I got into the bathroom, tears fall down my cheeks. I can't believe Jordan and I can't believe I actually thought he wouldn't do something to damage Spencer's chances again but I was wrong.   
        I don't know how long was I was in the bathroom but I heard the door open and saw Layla walked in.   
       "They're gone,"


	7. Why?

Jordan's POV:  
      "Go and leave me alone," She said.  
     I watched Chris walk away from me and into the bathroom. My heart shattered cause I know she's gonna cry over me. Chris has a good heart and I know she hates when people do what I did to Spencer. My heart also broke even more cause over and over people who were supposed to be there for her and not hurt her, keeps hurting her.   
       "Let's go," I heard my father say.  
       It was a silent car ride from the venue to the house. It was a long twenty-minute car ride. We finally got home and all I could think about was how I could make it up to Chrissy as I started to go up the stairs.    
       "Uh-uh, not so fast," Dad called out stopping me from going up the stairs.   
       "We need to talk. Sit down.  
Please, please tell me that you weren't behind this contested permit mess,"  
       I didn't say anything which they took as an admission.   
      "Come on, man. With all that you have, why would you try to hurt someone with less?" He asked.   
      My mouth dropped.   
      "Honey, I'm sure that's not what he was trying to do," Mom said.  
      "Ok. Well? What is it, then? I don't know,"  
      My anger finally got the best out me as I snapped.   
    "I just," I scoffed as I was trying to figure out how to say what I wanted to say. "Yeah, I was out on that field. Just scored, feeling on top of the world. Feel feeling like I'd finally made you proud.  
Turned around, and there you were, patting his back, calling him "son," and I just reacted," I said.   
       "Well, if you felt that way, you should have came to me. Why didn't you come to me?"  
       I opened my mouth but closed it thinking of a way to answer this.   
      "Really? Because you moved him into this house without even asking any of us,"  
      "That may be the case, but I'm still disappointed in you, Jordan," Dad said.  
      I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What's new, dad?"  
     "Jordan," Mom said.   
      "No, no. You know, it's fine.  
I'm always disappointing him, right?" Jordan said.  
      I was getting madder and madder with each second.    
      "Wait. That is not true,"  
      "It is and you know it. What is it you said? Heh! Oh, that's right. There's no one on this team with even half Spencer's potential, right?" I yelled at him.   
       I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Chris' number but of course, she didn't pick up. I need to figure out how to make things right, I need a big gesture.   
       ----  
       It was the next day and I'd repeatedly called Chris all last night but she never picked up. So I called Leila and she told me that she was home and she didn't want to talk to me.   
       I walked out of the last class of the day and I saw Chris talking to Spencer and I walked close to hear what they were talking about but they didn't seem to notice I was there.   
       "I just want to let you know that I didn't know Jordan did that.  If I did, I would've stopped him. Jordan isn't normally like this. I don't know what's going on with him. Maybe cause he's the QB and his team keeps losing. I don't know but I'm sorry,"   
       Even when she's mad at me, She defends my actions.  
       "Don't worry about it, I know it had nothing to do with you. One you have too much on your plate to create even more problems and two you're too much of a genuine person to do that,"  
        "Thank you,"  
        "I don't know if you're mad at Jordan or not but I know you got into it with him but don't stay mad at him. That boy will always have your back. Not being rude but what Jordan did doesn't concern you. It's between me and him. You shouldn't get mad at him,"  
       "It's not just what he did with Chatsworth. It's the fact he lied to me about not trying to ruin your chances after you know the getting you drunk,"  
        "Well, then I'm with you there then. I don't care for liars either. Going home or?"  
        "Nah, I got some student body council stuff to do before tonight's game starts,"  
       "Want me to walk you there?"  
       "Yeah, sure!"  
      I watched them walk off and I didn't think my heart could break anyone but of course, it did.   
       ---  
       "Dad, I think he's hurting," I said walking up to Dad in the field.   
       We were losing the game and somethings up with Spencer. Ever once in a while, he would wince.  
       "Say what?"  
       "Something's not right. I think he's hurting," I said again.   
        Dad clearly not listening to what I'm saying  
       "No, he's just winded,"   
       "Dad,"  
       "Listen, just hit your receivers," He said   
       "Don't worry about me; I'm hitting everyone who knows the playbook," I said giving up.   
        I looked up at the bleachers and I saw Chrissy laughing with Leila. I felt.my heart skip a beat when I saw that smile.  
       "Strong left, 26 stretch.  
On 1, on 1. Ready?" I asked after I got into position.  
       Its 3rd down and eight, late in the fourth quarter, we were hanging on to a three-point lead. If we get a first down here, we can run out the clock. We threw the ball to Spencer but he fumbles it! Hawthorne's got the ball and down three! The twenty! Touchdown! With time running out, the Eagles trailing by four.   
It all comes down to this play.  
    "All right, boys, 4 seconds left. One big play. Double move. Give it all you got. Spencer, you're out.  
Butler, get in there," Coach said.   
      "What?"    
      "Get back out there,"  
      I was up, I threw ball but   
Butler streaked down the sideline! The ball was just outside the outstretched arms of Butler.  
And that was the game, we lost another close one. I walked back up to where our bench was and took off my helmet.   
       "Keep your heads up," Coach said.   
      "We both know I would have caught that," Spencer said.   
       Here we go again. Spencer being mad over the fact he got sidelined.  
      "Probably, but, uh That's not the point,"  
      "Then what is?"  
      "Raise your left arm, Spencer,"  
      "Come on,"   
      "Go ahead. Raise it up,"  
       Spencer did as he was told but he only lifted his arm up a little.   
      "Higher. Above your head,"  
      Spencer exhales sharply as he rose his arms up.  
      "There, see? You're hurt. And you could have risked a serious injury trying to do it all,"  
     "Doesn't matter. You never should have pulled me,"  
     "Well, you never should have been on offense, to begin with.  
All right? I put too much on you.  
Let them damn boosters get in my head and that's on me,"  
     "No. This loss is on you,"    
     "Every loss is on me. My job requirement is to win games, but what I know now is I care more about you than I do about winning,"  
       "One play, 4 seconds. You leave me in, and we're celebrating right now,"  
       "Spencer, look I know we aren't on good terms but you playing while you're right could've risked a serious injury to where you could've been taken out of the season for good. Do you want that?" I asked.   
        Spencer looked at me and rolled his eyes.   
        "Of course not, but we would've-"  
        "Spencer, no we wouldn't. You would make another fumble. Your health is more important than winning a football game," I said.   
         He once again rolled his eyes and walked towards the locker room.  
        "One day, he'll realize that,"  
        "Maybe,"  
        ----  
        "Is this another intervention? Because I can't handle another rambling letter from Jordan right now," Olivia said walking into the living room and seeing all of us sitting there.    
       "No, honey. Dad just has something he wants to say," Mom said.   
      "Uh, you're right. I brought Spencer to Beverly Hills because I thought it was right for me, and Spencer, um, but I didn't I didn't consider you guys. I didn't, and for that, I I apologize. I know, win or lose, job or no job, uh, the most important thing to me is not football. It's you guys. Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wish I would have told you that a little bit sooner. It's up to you guys whether or not Spencer stays because, uh, if you guys aren't cool, if we're not cool as a family, then it's not the right thing to do for anyone, even Spencer," Dad said.   
        I was speechless for a second cause this was the most honest thing Dad was ever said.   
      "So if we say no, he's gone, just like that?" I asked.   
     "Just like that,"  
     "He can stay," I said and Olivia said.  
     It was about an hour since we had the conversation and Spencer finally came back home.   
     "Oh, he's home," Olivia said.  
     "Hope you're hungry, young Spencer," Mom said   
     "Dad's making his famous ribs," Olivia said.  
     "He just mixes two sauces together, but it's actually pretty good," I said.  
      "It's more than good. It's kind of amazing," Mom said.   
     "Thank you, baby," Dad said kissing mom.  
      "You're welcome,"  
      "Let's eat," He said.   
      "Are you sure?" Spencer asked.   
     "Yeah, man, there's plenty for everybody,"  
      "That's not what I meant,"  
      "I know what you meant. The family discussed it and decided.  
There's plenty for everybody,"  
      I sighed and it was time for me to apologize for everything.  
     "Spence, uh, sorry about the whole permit thing. I was angry at my dad and I took it out on you and it's not cool. But I didn't mean to take you away from your family," I said.   
      Finally feeling a weight lift off but of course, there's still a weight on me cause of Chrissy.    
     "I guess there are worse places to end up than Beverly Hills, right? Right," He sais.   
    "So, uh, we straight?"  
    "Yeah, we straight,"  
    "I just now gotta figure out how to get Chrissy not to be mad at me, "  
    "Tell the truth man and I mean the truth," He said.


	8. Crenshaw

Chrissy's POV:  
       "Christina, please come here for a second," I heard my father call from the living room.   
       "Coming!" I yelled.   
       I walked into the living room and I saw Dad and Brittany sitting on the couch looking kinda concerned. I looked at the table and saw there was a present on the table.     
     "What's up?" I asked sitting in the chair next to the couch.   
      They shifted on the couch to look at me.   
       "We got two things to tell you. We know you'll love one of the things but the other we don't know how you'll react. So which one do you want us to tell you first?"  
        I know what the news that I wasn't gonna react good was dealing with Grant.   
       "I guess the news that you don't know how I'll react too,"  
      "Grant is going to trail but they need you to testify against him in court and tell them everything that's he done. Is there anything you haven't told us?"  
        My heart started racing, I didn't think I would have to testify against him in front of him.   
        "Like what?"  
       "Like if he uhm," Dad said obviously having trouble coming out with it.  
       "Raped me?"  
       He nodded.   
       "No, he never touched me in a sexual way just physical," I said starting to breathe heavily.   
       "Honey, calm down,"  
       "Dad, you're a lawyer do I have to testify against him in court?"  
       "Yes sweetpea, you do," He said. "It's okay, we'll be there to make sure you're safe,"   
        I nodded.   
        I was terrified of testifying. I was terrified of him. I was terrified of everything.  
       "What's the second thing?"  
      My father and Brittany looked at each other smiled and then looked back at me. Brittany reached out for the present and handed it to me. I took out the present and unwrapped it. It was a plain cardboard box so I opened it up and reached in there and it was a stuffed bear with a note attached to it, I placed the box on the ground and the note read;  
         'Press where the heart is then pressed the left paw'  
        I pressed where the heart was and there was a heartbeat, I looked at my parents confused.  
       "Press the left paw," Brittany said.   
       I looked back down at the bear and pressed the left paw.   
       "Hi sissy, I can't wait to see you soon,"  
       "Are you?"  
       "There's more in the box," Dad said.   
       I looked into the box and saw that there was something at the bottom. I reached down into the box and pulled it out. Once I got it into the light, I see that it was an ultrasound picture of a fetus.   
       "You're pregnant?"  
       "Yes," Brittany and my father said.    
       I placed the bear on the chair as I got up and ran over to hug them.   
       "Congratulations!" I said. "How far along?"   
        I reached down to touch her stomach.   
        "Two months,"  
        "I get to be a big sister to a sibling I actually will love," I said.   
        -----  
        I was standing by my locker before school started while talking to Layla.  
       "So you're gonna be a big sister again?"  
       "Yes, I'm so excited!"  
       "How far along is she?"  
       "Two months," I said as everyone's phones went off.  
       I pulled my phone out my pocket and saw that it was a picture text message. By the time I unlocked my phone, everyone was laughing. It was a meme of Spencer fumbling the ball. I looked up from my phone and saw Spencer walking in with Jordan. I guess they fixed their problem. Everyone was pointing and laughing at Spencer which was making him look confused. He walked up to me and asked for my phone before I could even answer he took my phone and saw the meme.   
       "I don't know how made it, I just got it sent to me right before you showed up," I said.   
      "He just dropped it," I heard Asher say.   
      "Of course, it would be Asher,"  
      I turned and looked at Asher and his friends who were laughing uncontrollably. Spencer drops his bag and starts to walk over there.   
       "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer.  
One fight, Principal Landon kicks you out. Come on, you know that," Jordan said stopping in front of him.   
      "So I ain't supposed to stand up for myself? Asher and his boys been talking smack and pulling crap like this all week, and I'm just supposed to keep turning the other cheek, huh?"  
       "No, they're just being them,"  
       "OK, they do this to everyone when they mess up a play, even me. It's not personal," Jordan said trying to get Spencer to see what was going on.   
        "Not personal? They made a meme out of me fumbling a 40.  
But, yeah, that's not personal.  
I guess you would see it that way.  
That's your people,"   
        "Spence, come on,"  
        I sighed.    
       "Jordan is speaking the truth, Spence. Trust me, Asher is an asshole. I've known him since we were in diapers. This is just him. That's why most of the time, people ignore him," I said.  
       "Whatever," Spencer said picking up his bag and walking to class.   
       "Chris," He started but I stopped him.  
       "Just cause I agreed with you and you and Spence are cool doesn't mean we're cool. Why I'm mad has nothing to with what you did with Spencer. I mean at first it did but in reality, you lied to me," I said walking away and running to catch up with Spencer.  
      "Spencer, hey," I called out.   
      He turns and stops so I can catch up to him.   
      "I'm sorry for how Asher keeps doing you. It's just jealousy," I said.  
      "Why would he be jealous of me? I mean he's got a fine ass girl. He's rich,"  
      "Yeah but that girl you're talking about is paying you attention and you are with her too,"  
       "I'm not trying to get in between no relationship, "  
        "Not saying you are. All I'm saying is that Asher is probably just getting insecure that's all,"  
        "You know you're making excuses for Asher but not Jordan. What's the difference?"  
        "The difference is Asher didn't lie to me and everyone already knows he's an ass,"  
        "Do you know why Jordan did what he did?"  
        I shook my head and looked down at the ground.   
        "Because when he scored the winning touchdown, instead of praising Jordan, Coach praised me and I guess he got jealous and reacted like he did. He apologized and we're straight. So fix it,"  
       I didn't say anything and just kept walking. He gently grabbed my arm to make me stop walking.   
      "Look, I know the people who are supposed to be close to you keep hurting you but I can guarantee Jordan wouldn't purposefully hurt you. He cares deeply about you. Like I told you the other day he's always gonna have your back," He said.   
        "I know,"  
        "You need to have some fun, look tonight my moms is having a get together at my place in Crenshaw. You should come,"  
        "I don't know. I gotta ask my-"  
        "Already asked him and he was you could as long as I made sure you stayed safe,"  
        "Then I obviously can't say no to that, can I?"  
        "Nope," He said shoulder bumping me.   
       -----  
       "Are you gonna carry that all the way to Crenshaw?" Spencer asked.   
       "No sir, I'm putting it in my locker," I said unlocking my locker.  
       "I feel stupid," He said as I put my backpack in my locker and shut the door.   
       "Coming to watch practice?"  
       "Always do,"  
       Coach was running tackle plays and he called Spencer to withstand the tackles as he called number by number. I looked at Asher and see that frustration was getting to him. Within a few second, Asher tackled him and tried to start a fight. Jordan quickly went and pulled Asher off Spencer and pushed him back. Which caused a fight between Asher and Jordan. Jordan is seriously standing up for Spencer and that's the Jordan I know.  
       "Hey, hey! Ash, get off the field! Get off my field! I didn't call your number! You crossed the line  
Come on, you know better," Coach said.  
        "You're supposed to be a team, a family! Right now you are nothing more than an embarrassment. Y'all feel like giving up this season? Y'all ready for that? I'm not and I refuse to let you give up on your futures.  
Figure it out fast, 'cause if y'all ain't bonded like glue by Monday, this last week of two-a-days is gonna feel like a damn vacation.  
Disgusted," Coach said towards me bench.   
         "What's wrong with them?" He asked me.   
         I just shrugged.   
        "I have no idea Coach,"  
        I looked over and saw Jordan was talking to the boys.  
        "Are you and Jordan okay?"  
        "Huh?"  
        "I haven't seen yall talk that much lately,"  
        "Just been busy lately,"  
        "Oh okay," He said walking off towards his office.   
        I saw Spencer start walking away and I jumped up and followed him.   
       "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.   
       "Yeah, I'm fine. At least we only have to wait for one person to change," He said looking down at me.   
        While they were practicing, I changed into the extra pair of clothes I keep in my locker for an emergency, aka if I bleed through. It was just a simple outfit. High waisted shorts and a black tank.   
       "Eyes up here Spence,"  
       He playfully pushes me which makes me stumble a little but I caught myself.   
       "Ass,"  
       -----  
       We got off the bus and I looked around Crenshaw and it was utterly different.   
       "First time being out of Beverley?"  
        "Yeah,"   
        "Come on, follow me,"  
        I nodded as I follow right behind him holding onto his arm.   
       "Don't worry, I got you," He said sensing my nervousness.   
       We walked up to this girl who was wearing a necklace with 'Coop' on it. She turns around and eyes me.   
       "Damn Spencer! Whose the pretty little lady holding on to your arm for life?"  
       "Yo, this is Chris or you can call her Chrissy. She's a friend from Beverly. Chrissy, this right here is my best friend Coop,"  
       "Hey little mama," She said.   
      It was about ten minutes when Spencer started talking about how the team made him feel.   
      "This seems personal, do you want me to go somewhere?"  
      "Nah, you're good considering what I witnessed. It's only fair," Spencer said.  
        "So what, y'all never made fun of each other when y'all messed up here?" Coop asked.   
       "It ain't just the whack memes or the hazing. They don't accept me,"   
       "I mean, man, acceptance goes both ways, though. You got to be honest. Ain't like you been all open arms,"  
       "She's gotta a point," I said.  
       "Yeah, OK, Iyanla," Spencer said directing it at Coop.   
        "Man, shut up," Coop scoffed.  
        "You know the fact you lecture me on honesty and acceptance is hilarious, right?"  
       "What are you trying to say? You finally been honest with your parents and told them you gay?"  
       "Uh," I said.   
       Coop looked at me.  
       "You're fine and I mean, listen, have they not met me? How can I be anything else? Seriously, I'm not responsible for their blindness. But nice try, though, bro," Coop said. "We ain't done talking about you"  
        "Man, were you always this talkative?" Spencer asked.   
        "All I'm saying is, man, physically, you with Beverly, but in your heart, you're with a whole 'another team. You think the rich boys don't realize you still rocking your South Crenshaw football ring? Seriously, man and if Iyanla was here, she'd probably tell you,    child, listen. Can't be accepted on one team till you let go of the other team," She said.   
        "I don't know who this Iyanla person is but she's right,"  
        "I haven't known her but ten minutes and I already love her,"  
       ----  
       "Man, look who back slumming it in the 'hood," Someone said as we walked across the field.   
       "Hey, what up, fellas? Y'all miss me? Hey, you still coming to my mama's cookout later?"  
      "She still making her famous Mac and cheese and she going? The guy asked looking at me.   
      "Yep,"  
      "Then yeah,"  
      Spencer looked up and saw this guy who was obviously his replacement.  
      "Hey, y'all called up Cameron Wilson to replace me, huh?"  
      "Hey, at least brother's willing to rock a South Crenshaw Jersey,"  
      "Oh, it's like that?"  
      "It's like that,"


	9. We are definitely good

     "You got to be kidding me," Spencer said walking into his house.   
     "Who is this El debarge-looking dude?" Coop asked.   
      "Jordan, what you doing here, man?"   
      "There they are,"  
      "Look like he bastardizing them poor greens is what it look like," Coop said. "You never been in a kitchen before?"  
     "Jordan was sweet enough to help me out while he waited on you," A lady said. "I don't think I've met you,"  
     "Moms, this is Chrissy. She's from Beverley. Chrissy, this is my moms Grace,"  
      "Hi ma'am," I said.   
      "Oh, so you two know each other too?" She asked looking between me and Jordan.   
      I looked over at Jordan and Jordan clearly was so wanting to say something but didn't. I looked away and back at Gracie.  
      "Yeah," I said.   
      "I don't know that 'help' would be the word I would use,"  
     "OK, everybody's got jokes today, huh?"  
     "And right here is my little brother Dillon," Spencer said.   
      "Hey,"    
      Spencer walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Jordan and I following.   
      "Why are you here?"  
      "To talk about the team and why are you here?"  
      "No, man, now is not a good time and she needed away from that town for a night,"  
     "Look, we don't stand a chance this season unless we all work together. Or do you not care about winning anymore?"  
      "Look, I'll play, I'll practice, and I'll damn sure do my part on the field"  
      "But nothing more?"  
       "I came to Beverly to play football, not force myself into fake friendships with folks who want nothing to do with me,"  
      "Fake friendships? I welcomed you into my home,"  
      "All right, look, no shade. You cool. But if we're being honest, you don't know nothing about me, dawg, or where I'm from,"  
      They sound like a bunch of twelve years old bickering over some toy.  
     "You know what? I'm here now.  
Let's fix that,"  
      "Look, I got plans, I got friends coming over,"  
      "I know, yeah, your mom already said I could stay for the cookout and you know, Spence, I can't think of a better way to really get to know you and Crenshaw,"  
     "Jordan, I ain't playing," He said.  
     Which Jordan walked out the back door.   
    "You want to tell me what's going on?" Gracie said.   
    "It's gonna be one long-ass day,"  
     We were all sitting outside while listening to Coop.   
      "I'm just trying to enjoy this fine-ass food, this fine-ass company," Coop said looking at this girl named Patience.  
      "Oh, my gosh,"  
      I don't know what they started talking about cause my eyes went to Jordan who was sitting alone but Dillon came over to him and sat next to him. I saw Spencer motioned for Jordan to join us when he looked over at us. He got up from his seat, said something to Dillon and walked over to us.   
       "About time you joined us baby face,"  
       "My name is Jordan," He said.  
       "My name is Jordan," Coop repeated. "Look at you. Standing up for yourself. I might like you. I mean I already like your girlfriend over there,"  
        I felt my face go red with blush.  
        "We're not dating," I said  
        "Oh I thought cause the fact yall can't go five seconds without stealing a glance towards each other," Coop said.   
        "Ah, that's cause she's currently not speaking to me,"  
        "And whose fault is that?" I asked.  
        "Obviously mine," Jordan said.  
        I just looked at him but didn't say anything.   
        "This just got awkward," Patience said.   
        ----  
      We were all inside Spencer's house playing a trivia game that I had no idea was about with Spencer's friends from earlier so I just kinda listened while I was scrolling through Instagram.  
      'Hey, man, you know, bro, Nas is trash,"  
     I saw a picture of me and Jordan on the first day of school and it made my heart ache. I looked up at Jordan ready to forgive him. Jordan is my best friend and it's killing me for being mad at him for like Spencer said had nothing to do with me and even if he did hurt me, it wasn't his intention.   
     "What? Hold on. Now you're just trolling, bro,"  
     "I mean, what he even be saying?"  
     "He ain't saying nothing really that deep,"  
     "All right, so who gets the number-one spot, Biggie or Pac?:       
     "Biggie, easy," That dude Cameron said.   
      I continued to scroll through Instagram when I see a picture of a cheerleader named Kassie kissing Jordan's cheek which the caption;  
          Can't ask for a better QB and a friend.  
          I looked back up at Jordan as a ping of jealousy shot through my body and just thought about how I should be the one kissing him. Not her. I mean kissing him and not the cheek kiss.   
      "Man, you on the wrong coast, dawg,"  
      "Straight up, man. Pac was an activist, a poet,"  
      "He wasn't a better rapper,"  
      "Who had a better flow?    
      "Rakim. Hands down. He was a lyrical genius, crazy mic techniques, the original smooth flow,"   
      "Come on, guys,"  
      "Paid in full,"  
      I literally don't even know what they are talking about so I just sat there and smiled and enjoyed being a part of something that was light-hearted.   
    "No one even comes close to touching that album,"  
       "At a black church, "how long does praise and worship last? Option one twenty minutes, two, an hour, or three"   
      "OK, OK, ain't no way Beverly Hills gettin' this one right unless he been binge-watching "Preachers of L.A."   
       I might have spoken too soon.  
      "Man, what's your problem?" Jordan asked clearly getting upset.  
       I get up from the spot I was in which was next to Spencer and sat down next to Jordan who looked at me confused. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around him. Hopefully, that made him. realized that we were good.  
     "In the blacks-it, if black folks left America like Britain left the EU, who do we take?"   
        "I vote we take Carlton here and Eminem. The white folks can keep Spencer and Stacey dash," The guy said.   
       "Yo, Chris you really disrespecting me in my own house?" Spencer asked standing up.   
       "I was just kidding, dawg.  
Relax,"  
       "No, bro, now you showing up,"  
       "Ugh, when did you get so sensitive? Guess Beverly Hills got you all soft now, huh? Hey, you and pretty boy and can head back anytime if it gets too hot but you can keep the little mama here. We can show her a better than y'all can," Chris said.   
       This is when Jordan stood up quick to defend me but I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
        "No. It's alright," I said.   
        I wrapped my left arm around his arm while my left hand gripped his forearm, I took my right hand and intertwined my fingers with his. My heart was racing the entire time of me doing this. He looked down at our locked fingers then back at me and smiled.   
      "Yo, man, if you got something to say, just say it," Spencer said.   
      "You ain't got no business wearing that Crenshaw ring no more. You don't belong here.  
Since you felt like you had to leave us to succeed, you should have just stayed gone. We got an upgrade anyway. Ain't that right, Cam?"  
       "You know, honestly, I doubt Cam could even touch Spencer on the field. Pretty sure we got the upgrade," Jordan said walking closer to the boys which made me walk closer as I was still holding his arm.   
      "Well, uh, we'll see you in the playoffs. Oh, wait, that's right.  
Beverly Hills ain't been to the playoffs in years," Chris said smirking.    
       How bad I want someone to wipe that smirk off his face.   
      "Oh, they will this year.  They got me,"  
      "Why wait? Our boys can be here in 45," Jordan offered.   
      I looked at Jordan who was staring down Chris. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well.   
     "Why don't you grab your squad? Let's settle this right now.  
I'll tell you what, y'all win, you can take this Crenshaw ring off my finger for good," Spencer said.    
      I saw Chris looked to Spencer and to his ring.   
     "Deal," He said leaving and so did the other boys.   
     "Call them," Spencer said.  
     I let go of Jordan's hand and arm so he could call the boys. He steps out of the room and to the hallway.  
     "What happened with that? Why'd you forgive him?"  
     "Like you said Jordan didn't intentionally mean to hurt me and I just missed not being able to talk to him and he's obviously trying to get to know you better,"  
      "You need to talk to him,"   
      "I know,"  
      "They're on they're way. So where are we playing?"  
      "I'll show you,"  
      ----    
      "I'm surprised you showed up," Jordan said to Asher as he walked up to us.   
     The game was gonna be played on Crenshaw's football field.  
     "We're fighting. Doesn't mean I don't have your back,"  
     "Thanks, man,"  
     "What are you doing here?" Asher asked me.   
      "I was with Spencer and Jordan,"  
      He nodded.   
      "Hey, can we talk before the game starts?" Jordan asked me.   
      "Of course,"  
      Jordan grabs my hand and walks me to the side of the field no just far enough to where no one can hear us talk.   
       "So, are we good?" Jordan asked still holding my hand.  
        I looked up at him then at his lips and back up at his eyes. I walked closer to him. Close enough to where if I moved any more, we'd be kissing.    
        "You tell me," I said closing the remaining gap between us as I crashed my lips on his.  
        It didn't take long for Jordan to realize what was going on as he took one of his arms and wrapped it around my waist to pull me closer. He took his other hand and placed it on my cheek. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.   
         "We are definitely good," He said going in for another kiss but a voice stopped him.  
        "Sorry but the game is starting," Asher said.  
        Jordan looked from Asher and back to me.   
        "We'll talk after the game," I said.   
        "Okay," He said giving me a quick peck.   
        I walked over to where Coop was sitting on the bleachers and sat next to her. She looked at me, smirked and turned her attention back to the field.   
        "What?"  
        "Thought y'alls was dating?"  
        "We're not yet. Hopefully soon though," I said as I looked at Jordan getting into position.


	10. Lost Puppy

I felt someone walk next to me and stop, I looked up and it was Grace. I looked at Coop and she said the 'oh shit' look.   
      "Did y'all think I wouldn't notice everyone started disappearing?"  
      I turned my head just in time to see someone tackle someone else hard. This isn't gonna end well. Someone or multiple someones are gonna end up in the hospital if they keep playing this aggressive.   
       "Ahh Oh, that's enough of this. I'm stopping this," Grace said.   
      "No, no, no, no. Ms. Grace, with all due respect, they either fight it out here on the field or in the street,"  
       She looked at Coop, at me and then back at the field and sighed.   
       "You're right," She said.  
       ---  
       "Crenshaw is kicking our asses," I muttered. "Come on J,"   
       "You got a lot of faith in him," Coop said.  
       I looked back at Coop as I answered.   
       "The entire team does, he's the QB,"  
       "I can see why,"  
       I looked back over at the field and I see Spencer talking with Jordan over something, probably asking to switch positions.  
      "Hey! what y'all doing?" A man shouted.   
      "Let's go!" A Crenshaw boy yelled.  
      Crenshaw players took off and so did Beverly.   
      "Come on," Coop said grabbing my hand and running off the field.   
       We ran across the street from the field where I saw Jordan, Asher, and JJ standing. I walked next to Jordan and laced my fingers with his.   
       "Are y'all dating now?" JJ asked. "Cause about time,"  
       "Uhm not sure. We still have to talk," Jordan said smiling at me.   
       "Well you should," JJ said.  
       "I should go and check on Spencer and take him home. Your father probably wants you home," Jordan said.   
       "Yeah, he's already texted me. I'll ride with JJ if that's cool with you JJ?" I asked.   
       "Of course girl," He said wrapping his arm around the back of my neck.   
       ---  
        Jordan's POV:

        Spencer and I had been driving for about forty minutes in just silence until I finally broke the silence.           
       "Listen, man, I know things got a little intense back there, but on the plus side, your team showed up for you. Even with all of our internal BS, they showed up. That has to feel good,"  
       "They showed up for you and to stick it to South Crenshaw,"  
         "Isn't that what you were doing?"  
         Starting to get pissed.  
         "Only because you put us in that situation. We should have never played that game. Now my old teammates won't even talk to me. Why you have to come here, man?"  
       "So let me get this straight. I showed up in your world and blew everything up? Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" I asked as a police car pulled up behind me blaring its siren at me.  
       "What the hell?" I said. "Is there a problem, Officer?"  
       "License and registration, please?"  
       "Why? I wasn't speeding or anything,"  
        "You made an illegal turn at a red light. License and registration.  
What? how far back? What turn?" I asked genuinely confused.  
         "What are you doing, man? Just give him what he asked for," Spencer asked.  
         "What are you boys doing in this neighborhood?"  
          "Are you serious right now? We've done nothing wrong, man,"   
         "Jordan," Spencer said.   
         "This is harassment. OK, my mom is a lawyer,"   
        This seemed to piss me off. Good, He pissed me off.  
        "Step out of the car, please,"  
        "What?" I said not getting out of the car.   
        "I need you to stop resisting and get out of the car now,"  
        "OK. I know my rights, OK?" I said getting out of the car.   
         "Stand to the side, please,"  
         "I cannot believe this. You just wait until my mom gets a load of you, big man. I'm gonna call my mom,"   
         "You do what I tell you to do.  
I don't give a damn who your mom is,"  
         "Get out of the car," He ordered Spencer.   
         "I'm showing you my hands, all right? I'm unarmed,"  
         I didn't know why Spencer wasn't getting mad or upset about this.   
        "Hey, look, restraining him ain't necessary, OK? We're cooperating," Spence said as they forced us to the ground and handcuffed us.   
         The entire time I was resisting.  
          ----  
         "How could you not go off on that cop? Why didn't you have my back?" I asked my father when we got home.   
        I don't understand why no one was acting the same way as I did. The cop harassed Spencer and I and no one seemed to be outraged like me.   
        "I had your back. I got you home. Why would you even argue with a cop in the first place? Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?"  
        "I did what I was taught. I was standing up for myself, OK, dad?" I said.   
       I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room. I took my phone out my pocket and jumped on my bed. I clicked the power button and the phone screen lit up showing a picture of me giving Chris a piggyback ride. I smiled when I saw Chris, I still couldn't believe she kissed me tonight and nothing I had ever experienced was as great as how I felt when she kissed me. I unlocked my phone and was about to call her when Olivia knocked on my door and asked if you could come in.   
        "Yeah," I said locking my phone back.   
        She comes and walked over to me and sits on the bed in front of me.   
       "Are you okay?"  
       "Yeah, I'm fine. Just confused a little,"  
       "Jordan, no matter how the cop is treating you. Don't resist. You know there are some crooked cops who shoot people for resisting," Olivia said.   
       "But he was harassing me Liv,"  
       "It doesn't matter,"  
       I rolled my eyes at her.  
       "Jordan," A voice said.   
       I looked over and saw Chris standing in the doorway. A smile crept on my face when I saw her.   
       "Thank God, you're okay," She said walking over to me.   
       She placed both hands on my face and kissed me.   
      "Uhm am I missing something?" I heard Olivia asked as I was kissing Chris.  
      We pulled away from each other and looked at her.  
      "No," Chris said.  
      "Clearly I am. The last thing, I knew you weren't talking to him and now you are kissing him,"  
      "I'm not mad at him anymore and that's literally the only thing you missed,"  
       "But you kissed him?"  
       "Yeah, and we haven't talked about it yet,"  
       Olivia just sat there looking confused.   
       "Alright, I'm going to bed," She said walking out of my room.   
      I kind of chuckled.   
      Chris sat on Jordan's bed facing me while she crisscrossed her legs. She was close enough that her knees were touching mine. I just looked at her like it was my last time looking at her. Without thinking I placed one of my hands on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. There was a slight knock on the door which made us pull apart, I dropped my hand as Chrissy looked over at the door and saw that it was mom.   
         "I was just checking on seeing if Jordan was okay and I can see that he is. I always knew that yall were get together eventually. Jordan always followed you like a lost puppy and you Chris always stole glances at him when he was paying attention,"  
        I saw Chris look away as she started blushing, I smile at the sight.   
        "We still haven't decided if we are together or not, mom," I said.   
        Laura scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Jordan, you're playing yourself if you didn't realize that this girl has had a crush on you for years and vice versa Chrissy,"  
        With that being said, She left us to decide whether or not if we were dating.   
        "I guess that answering that question?" I asked.   
        "What question?" She asked playing dumb.   
        "You know what question,"  
        "No, I don't,"  
        I rolled his eyes as I chuckled.   
       "Will you go out with me,"  
       She leaned over and gave me a simple kiss.  
       I wanted something more than that simple kiss.  
       "Did that answer your question?"  
       "No, I think I need a little more convincing," I said placing my lips on her's again.   
        I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her to where to she was straddling my lap. Her hands tangling themselves into my hair. We fought dominance, eventually, I won. When we finally pulled free, her eyes were wild and I knew they matched my own.   
         "I'm pretty sure that was a definite yes," She said.   
         "Yes, it was," I said kissing her forehead.  
         -----  
         I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I went to move but something kept me from moving. I looked down and saw Chris was laying on my chest that's when everything came back to me. The kisses, her agreeing to be my girlfriend, us falling asleep while watching a movie. I smiled at her as I gently rolled her off me and walked over to the door and opened it. Spencer was standing on the other side.   
      "What's up, man? What time is it?" I asked walking out of my room and gently closing the door.   
      "Like eight. Hey man, can you call the team and have them met me on the field in like an hour?"  
      "Yeah, why?"  
      "I'll explain when everyone is there," Spencer said walking down the hall.   
       I looked over to the left and saw mom walking up to me.   
       "Did you and Chrissy decide?"  
       "Yep and the answer is yes,"  
       "That means the rules of her spending the nights have changed,"  
       "Sorry mom, we were watching movies and I guess fell asleep,"  
       "I'm not saying she can't spend the night. Just got to keep the door open now," Mom said opening the door to my room.   
       ----  
       "So you want to tell me why you had me call everyone here?" I asked walking up to Spencer on the field.   
       "Look, man, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's kind of messed up it took being face down with you in the concrete to realize We ain't all that different. And I probably would have realized that sooner if I hadn't been pushing y'all away,"  
        Spencer was opening up and accepting us.   
      "What's with the impromptu meet-up?" Asher asked.   
      "Spencer's got something to say,"  
       " Hey, thank y'all for showing up and I don't mean just this morning, I mean yesterday, too.  
Hey, yo, my last team, we were like a family, and I just assumed y'all weren't driven by that same bond, and that's my bad. But y'all turning up for me yesterday showed me what kind of team y'all really are, and I want in on that. Crenshaw will always be a part of who I am, but being a Beverly Eagle, that's a part of who I'm becoming. And look, man, I know I lost last week's game-"  
         "No, you didn't. I threw interception third quarter. You didn't lose that game alone," I cut in.   
        "Missed tackle, second quarter,"  
        "Pass interference, fourth quarter,"  
          "Clouded judgment. Unnecessary roughness," Asher said.   
         I looked at Asher. He was apologizing.   
        "You didn't even play last week,"  
        "That's what kept me from playing. I lost us the game before you even stepped on the field,"  
       Finally, the eternal BS has been dealt with.   
      "Eagles on three," I said putting my hand out. "1, 2, 3,"  
      "Eagles!"  
      "Alright if we are done here, I gotta girlfriend to go hang out with," I said with a smile.  
      "Oh, girlfriend? You finally asked Chrissy out?" JJ asked.   
      "Yes, sir,"  
      "You can hang out with her tomorrow, we need to talk Jordan. Come on," Dad said.  
     We walked into Dad's office in the locker room.   
      "Jordan, I need for you to know that none of what happened yesterday is your fault," He said.  
     I looked at him confused cause this was the complete opposite of what everyone was saying yesterday.   
     "Yesterday you said-"  
     "I know I know what I said. Um, I was scared. I was angry, and I was wrong. Your mother and I, we should have had a talk with you a long time ago about the reality of facing the police, and that's on me. That's my bad. See, I'm gonna fix that today, because the most important thing to us is keeping you and your sister alive," He said.  
       "If I looked like Spencer, would you have had the talk with me earlier?"  
      "Probably. Yeah, I I think I would,"  
     "Why have you never taken me to Crenshaw, dad? We live 30 minutes away from where you grew up, and the first time I spent any real time there was yesterday.  
Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?" I asked being truthful.  
        "Jordan, of course, I'm not ashamed of you. I love you.  
Now, I don't spend time in Crenshaw, but that That has more to do with my past. But, you know, you're right, I shouldn't keep you separated from any part of who you are. And I have an idea of a good place to start," He said.   
       ----  
      "There you go, son," The barber said as he took the apron off.   
      Dad finally took me down to Crenshaw and the first place was a barber shop.   
     "Thanks,"  
     "Got him looking sharp.  
Yeah, it's good to see your old man again. Yeah, it has been a while,"   
      "Yes, sir," I said looking at the articles on the wall.   
       "That boy just loved getting in trouble," He said.   
        I chuckled.   
       "OK, easy," Dad said.   
       "He ever tell you those stories?" -   
       "No, sir,"  
       "Here we go," Dad said chuckling himself  
        "Yeah, he was the raw man back then. Football player. Yeah, he was like the Tasmanian devil,"  
         "And it wasn't till he started dating Grace James Actually, it was Grace Harper back then.  
Yeah. Anyway, that's what finally settled him down," The barber said.   
        I looked at him.  
        "My dad and my dad and Grace James?"  
         "Oh, yeah. That's them right there. Yeah, as inseparable as they were all through high school, I just knew they were gonna end up married. Yeah, but I guess I was way off. Funny how things have a way of working out, her son living with you guys and all," He said going through a photo album.   
        "Yeah, that's them," He said pointing the picture out.  
        It was a younger version of my dad and Spencer's mom. I turned to look at my dad who was talking to someone.   
        Why didn't he tell us? I thought to myself. Does Mom know?


	11. You don't.

Chrissy's POV:  
        "So you made the move on Jordan?" Layla asked as walking into my room.   
         I smiled and nodded.   
        "Yeah, I was scrolling through Instagram when a picture of Kayleigh kissing Jordan's cheek and the jealousy of seeing that work out in my favor," I said.   
       "It definitely did. So are you hanging out today?"  
       "Nah, J texted me earlier saying that Coach is taking him on a father and son day,"   
       "So girl day?"  
       "Of course. What do you want to do?"  
       "Binge watch Disney movies?"  
       "Definitely," I said grabbing the tv remote.   
       -----  
       It's been a few hours since Leila came over, we watched The Lion King, Moana and just now starting Tangled.   
       "Can I ask you something?"   
       "Anything," I said pressing pause on the movie.   
       "The other day was the anniversary of my mom's death," She started.   
       I completely forgot about that.   
       "And I was with Olivia at her house and we were talking and she started getting defensive and I asked if she remember things and she said that she couldn't remember all the stupid things she did and I of course got mad and left. I went to the coffee shop and she found me there like an hour later basically giving me her pitty. Am I wrong to be upset?"  
       "Would you be mad at me if I said I forgot about it?"  
       "No,"  
       "Why's that? Why am I different?"  
        "Cause of all the things you've been through in the last couple of weeks. The stuff that happened with Olivia happened over a year ago,"  
        "Layla," I said sitting up from my laying position. "It may have been a year ago but Liv is still dealing with what she went through. It takes more than a year for everything to be okay for her,"  
        Leila didn't say anything for a good minute.   
       "I guess you're right,"  
       "I am. Now can we continue our Disney marathon?"  
       ------  
       Jordan plops down on my bed almost knocking me off in the process.  
      "Trying to injure me?" I asked.   
      "The worse you'll get is a carpet burn," He said kissing me.  
       "Those suckers hurt,"  
       He just looks at me and shakes his head as he chuckles.   
       "How was the father and son day yesterday?"  
       "It was good. Dad took me to Crenshaw,"  
       I raised an eyebrow as I took a sip from my soda that J brought me.   
       "Really now? How was it?"  
       "My dad and Spencer's mom were dating and apparently pretty serious,"  
       My eyes widen and I sat up.   
       "Are you serious?" I asked.   
       "Yeah, I saw a photo of them when they are our ages,"  
       "Damn that must've been weird. Did you ask your dad about it?"  
        "No, but it got me thinking that's probably why Dad wanted to help Spencer so much,"  
        I didn't like where this was headed.   
       "If you suggesting that Spencer is your brother-"  
       "It makes sense Chris,"  
       "Why? Cause both of your parents dated in high school?"  
       "And now he's living with us,"  
       "Doesn't mean he's your brother J. You know why your dad moved him in. You were that reason, remember?"  
       "Yeah, I know but-"  
       I rolled my eyes and moved to where I was sitting on my knees. I grabbed Jordan's face with both of   my hands and looked into his eyes. "But nothing. Spencer isn't your brother,"  
       He takes this moment to close the gap between us and gives me a peck. He turns his head and notices the bear, Dad and Brittany gave me. I still haven't told him that she was expecting. He gets up and walks over to it.  
         "Who got you this?" He said picking it up.   
         "Press the paw," I said standing up and walking over to it.   
       He looked at me confused for a second but pressed the paw, my sibling's heartbeat echoed through my room. He looked at the bear and then back at me, confusion filled his eyes. I can always picture what he is about to say.   
       "Are you?"  
       "No, you goof. I'm pregnant," I heard Brittany said.   
       I heard Jordan breathe a sigh of relief. I looked at Jordan and back at Brittany and we both busted out laughing.   
       "Before you say anything Britt, we're not having sex," I said.   
      "Congratulations Brittany," He said.  
       "Thank you! Dinner's done,  are you staying?" She asked.   
        Jordan looked at me which I smiled and back at her.   
        "Would love too,"  
        Brittany smiled and told us to come on.   
        Jordan grabbed my hand and  intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me out of my room. I was smiling at him when we got into the dinning room.   
       "By the way Chrissy is looking at you Jordan, she'd rob a bank for you," Dad said.   
       "Yeah? So would I," He said.  
       ----  
       We were standing outside my house on the porch after a successful dinner. Jordan pulled my hand out to his lips and kissed it.   
      "You know I was always scared of telling you I liked you cause of your father," Jordan said.  
       I chuckled.   
       "Why? My father loves you.  The only one who he didn't trust is Asher,"  
       Jordan gave me a cocky half smile as he pulled me closer by my waist.   
       "Did you ever have a crush on Asher?"  
        "Not that I can recall. Ever since I started hanging out with you, my mind was always wrapped around the way you make me feel and the way you treated me,"  
        He planted a small kiss on my check.   
        "That's how I was. Why I always follow you around and made sure you were always happy and protected,"  
        "Yeah and some times you went overboard,"  
        He looked at me, mouth wide open.  
        "When?"  
        "The time at Asher's party and that guy who was dancing with me. You ran over to me and socked him. Or how about the time that guy was flirting with me-Oh now I get why," I said smirking.   
        "And what's that?"  
        "Cause you got jealous,"  
        "Nah, I didn-"  
        "Don't lie. It's obvious and I've gotten jealous over the cheerleaders always flaunting themselves when you are around,"  
        "Well, you don't have to worry about that now, do you?" He asked.   
        "I better not," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.   
        "You don't,'" He said kissing me.


	12. They can't know

        "Eagles have won another game! That's three games in a row! Whatever gotten them this is a miracle," The announcer said as the crowd erupted into cheers and shouts as Spencer makes a touchdown.   
         This game marked three winning games for Beverly and everyone is pretty thrilled and buzzed. That night in Crenshaw did a hell of a job making them work as a team. I made my way down the bleachers as I saw Jordan point to me and smiled before running into the locker room. I walked into the field to wait for him to come out of the locker room. Some cheerleaders saw what Jordan did and got jealous.  
      "I can't believe Jordan's going out with her,"  
      "Yeah, I mean, she's been abused,"  
      "So damaged,"  
      I don't know if they wanted me to hear it or not but I did.   
      I shook my head and chuckled.   
      "You two are stuck up snobs who think it's okay to criticize someone for dating someone that's been abused and then calling them damaged over it," I said walking away but stopped. "Oh and if you thought you ever had a shot with Jordan, you are severely mistaken,"  
        I turned and saw Jordan right behind me which made me jump about five feet in the air.  
       "You okay?"  
       "Perfect," I said smiling up at him.   
        I stood on my tippy toes and made my lips meet his as I placed my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  I smiled within the kiss.  
         "Get a room, you two,"  
         We broke apart and I saw Asher standing there. Jordan was about to say something but I made him look back at me and started kissing all over his face.  
         "You two are weird," Asher said.  
         "I don't think so. I think our relationship matches us. Don't you think babe?" I asked placing my back on Jordan's chest and I wrapped his arms around my waist.  
         "Definitely," He was kissing the side of my face.   
         -----  
         JJ, Asher, Jordan, Olivia, Layla, Spencer, me and some other teammates were all at a pool hall that allows people under twenty-one cause they didn't sell alcoholic beverages or anything like that. Asher and Jordan were playing a game at one of the tables. Jordan and Olivia were towards the back talking. JJ was playing with other teammates at another table. Layla and I were sitting on a table watching Asher and Jordan play and talk about...you guess it. Football.  
       "All I'm saying is going strictly off fantasy points, touchdowns are worth more than interceptions,"  
        "Man, come on! A pick can change the game"  
        "And a touchdown can win a game,"  
        "So you think your 5 touchdowns in the last 3 games are more important than Spencer's 5 picks?"  
         "Can we talk about anything other than football, please?"  
         The boys looked at us and then back at each other.   
         "Nah,"  
         "It seems like they care more about football than their girlfriends," I said to Layla.   
         "Sounds like it,"  
         "You know that's not true," Jordan said walking up to me and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.   
         "Got to be a little more convincing lover boy,"  
         He smiled and pulled me closer to where he was in between my legs. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck and tilted his head and kissed my lips passionately this time.   
       "Gross!" I heard Asher said.    
       A few seconds later, I heard a slap with Asher saying ow, which made me chuckle into the kiss. Jordan broke the kiss and punched Asher in the arm playfully.   
       "Ow! What is it hit Asher day or something? First Layla slapped me and now you punched me,"  
       "Don't talk trash on another person's relationship and you won't get hit," I said.  
       Asher walks up to me and pushes me which ended up making me fall off the table with a loud thud. Jordan shook his head and helped me up as I laughed. Every since Asher and I were little whenever one of us was a smart ass to the other, we would playfully push each other sometimes off thing....ninety percent of the time.  
       "I swear yall pushing each other like this is gonna end up hurting one of you," Layla said as I sat back on the table.   
       "She has a hard head," Asher said as his defense.   
        "I'll be back," Jordan said kissing my cheek and walking towards the bathroom.    
        "Well, you two so cute,"  
        I looked at Jordan as he walked away and smiled.  
        "Thank you,"   
        "Yeah so sweet that it makes you want to throw up," Asher said.   
         My jaw dropped and I reached my leg and kicked him.  
         "I'm declaring this day was national hit Asher for being an asshole day," I said.  
         Layla started to laugh hard.   
        "I second that," She said after she got done laughing.  
        "Here's the bill," One of the workers handed me the paper.   
        "Who asked for the bill?" Asher asked.    
        "I did. Give me your cards," Jordan said.    
        Layla reached into her purse and pulled out her card and I do the same.   
       "Nu-uh, you aren't paying," Jordan said refusing to take my card.   
       "Jordan-" I start to say.  
       "No, you're my girlfriend and I pay for you," He cut in.   
        "How much I owe?" Spencer asked walking up to the table.   
        "Don't worry about it, Spence. I got you,"  
        "Nah, man. What, this ain't enough?" Spencer said pulling out some dollar bills.   
        "No, no, it's cool," Jordan said.   
        "If you're not gonna let me pay for myself, let me pay for Spence,"  
        "No, I got an allowance card for stuff like this. It's not a big deal. Just get me next time,"  
        "Thanks again," Spencer said putting the bills back into his pocket.    
        "I'll get you next time, too, J,"  
        "Will do," I said knowing it'll piss him off.  
        Jordan looked at me as I cocked a sly smile to which he chuckled and walked up to the counter with Layla and his card.   
       I hopped off the table and put my card back in my purse and placed the strap on my shoulder as everyone was leaving.  
       "Ready to go, baby?" Jordan asked walking up to me.   
       "If you are," I said.    
       He nodded as he started to reach for my hand to hold.   
       "Everybody's leaving? We're not going home early. My dad's out of town," Asher said making Jordan stop what he was doing.   
       "All weekend?" J asked.   
      "Who are you texting?" Asher asked clearly looking worried.    
      "Uh, everyone!" JJ yelled.   
      "Yo, am I missing something?" Spencer asked very confused.   
       I forgot, he hasn't been here for very long so he doesn't know about Asher's parties yet.   
      "Hey, listen, Asher's parties, they're legendary, OK?"  
       "He don't sound like he wants to throw a party to me,"  
       "Are you kidding? Asher lives for these parties,"  
       "This will be the first one since he moved to the new house. It's the best party of the year.  
You should come,"  
         I looked over at Asher and worried filled his face and I knew exactly why. I was one of the only people who knew why Asher moved into the new house. Asher's eyes flicked over at me.   
        "Nah. I go home on weekends," Spencer said.    
       "Yeah, I know and you do that every weekend. You never come out. So just come to the party and go home after,"  
        "I'll think about it,"  
        "Asher, can I talk to you for a second?"  
        "Of course,"  
        "In private?"  
        "I know,"  
        "I'll be right back J," I said.    
        I walked over to a corner on the other side of the hall and he followed.   
        "Dude, you gotta cancel the party," I said.  
        "I can't. If I do, I'll be a let down,"  
        "Asher, if you have this party and something goes wrong-"  
        "It won't! I just- I can't let them know,"  
        "Ash," I said placing a hand on Asher's shoulder. "They're your friends, they'll understand,"


	13. Might be

     "I forgot about this view," Olivia said looking at the scenery from Leila's backyard.  
      Layla invited both me and Olivia over after they worked things out.  
       "Yeah, it's been a while since you were here. Since we all were," She said.  
       She looked at me and then to Olivia.   
      "Does it feel weird?" Layla asked.  
      "Well, now it kind of does,"  
      "I'm sorry. I just I'm trying not to force anything, and I just missed you. Miss our girls' night," Layla said.    
      "Hey, I don't know if you know, but Asher's having a party tonight," I said to Liv.  
      "Yeah, JJ created an Instagram for it," She said.   
      "So why don't you come to the party?"  
      "Seriously?"  
      "What?"  
      "I was in rehab, guys. I'm not really sure being around beer pong and Jell-O shots are advisable right now,"  
      "You know, I didn't realize how bad it was until you went away," Leila said sighing.   
      "Yeah. Same. I'm sorry that we didn't see how far of the deep end you were," I said.  
       "It's OK, really. Trust me, I am so over being the sad rehab girl who just sits home alone every weekend,"  
       "Well, if you did come, you wouldn't have to drink. Here.  
I'll tell you what, as an act of solidarity, I won't drink either,"  
         "Same,"  
         They both looked at each other and back at me and laughed.   
        "What?"  
        "You never drink," Olivia said.  
        "Yeah doesn't mean I can't drink for support of a friend,"   
         They rolled their eyes and chuckled.     
        "And you can bring Spencer.  
Spencer went home already,"  
        "OK, so go get him. Drag him back. He does the same thing you do. And, besides, I know you like him," Layla said.   
       "No, I don't!"  
       "Olivia, I see the way you look at him,"  
       "I see it too," I said.   
      "Yeah, kind of like the way he looks at Layla?"  
      "I'm with Asher. You know that. Look, I just want you to be happy again. I think this party might be a good place to start over," Layla said.    
       Olivia just looked from us to the scenery and looked like she was in deep thought.   
       "Liv, if you don't want to go that's your choice but if you do, we'll make sure you don't do anything stupid or relapse," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.   
       "Fine," She said getting standing up.   
       "Where are you going?"  
       "To drag Spencer back," She said leaving.    
       -----  
       I walked up to my room and started going through my closet, deciding what to wear tonight.  It was an Asher Adams' party, yes. But it wasn't like going to a club. I eventually decided on a white halter tank top paired with light jeans with ripped knees. I put my hair up in a bun and added a silver heart necklace.   
       "Where are you going tonight?" Dad asked walking in my room while I was doing my makeup.   
       "Asher's,"  
      "Jordan going to be there?"  
      I looked at him through my mirror.  
      "Well yeah,"  
       "Good, I never liked that Ash-"  
       "I know Dad," I said. "Is there something you need?"  
       "It can wait till morning. Have fun. Be safe," He said walking over to him kissing the top of my head and then walking out.   
        Weird.    
        -----  
        I knocked on the Baker's door and Luara opened it up.   
       "Hey, Chrissy. Come on in," She said moving to the side so I could walk in.  
       "Jordan's in the study," She said waking up the stairs. "Sorry, busy night,"  
       "No apologies needed," I said.   
       I walked to the study just as Coach did.  Jordan was on the phone but he looked at me and smiled.   
       "Jordan?"  
       "Oh. Hey, dad," He said quickly hanging up the phone and standing up.   
        He looked like he was caught selling drugs or something.   
       "What's up? Who was on the phone?"  
        "Um, the bank Just calling to check some allowance card purchases. You know. Um, but Asher is having a thing tonight, so I will see you later," He said walking out of the study.  
         He grabbed my hands and pulled me with me, up to his room.   
        "What was that about?" I asked.   
        Jordan walked over to his closet and started going through it, ignoring my question.   
       "Jordan!"  
       He looked at me and walked over to his door, looked out into the hallway and shut the door.   
       "I was snooping-"  
       "Here we go," I said rolling my eyes and sitting on the bed.   
       "I was snooping on Dad's computer and I saw that he has a tab for Crenshaw bank open,"  
        I knew what he was about to say.  
        "J, just cause he had a tab open-"  
        "He had a wire transfer to the bank-"  
        "Okay? Do you know who it was made too?"  
        "No, that was who I was in the phone with,"  
         I stood up and walked over to Jordan and wrapped my arms around him.   
       "That doesn't mean anything,"  
       "The only person he knows there is Spencer's mom,"  
        "Didn't you say that he knew the guy who worked at the barber shop?"  
        "Yes, but why would he be paying money to him for?"  
        "Why would he be paying for Ms. Grace?"  
        "Child support,"  
        "J-"  
        "Let's just go to Asher's party,"  
        -----  
        We just pulled up to Asher's and his entire front yard was already trashed. I got out of Jordan's car and walked over to where he was. I laced my fingers with his and we walked into the party. Like usual the music was so loud you couldn't hear the person standing right next to you.  
        "I'm going to find Olivia and check on her," Jordan said bending down so he can say it in my ear.   
        I nodded and walked towards where I knew Asher would be playing with the dare chips. I saw a huge ass line going out from the room and I shoved my way in to see Asher, Leila and JJ were at the table.   
      "With what? Name it," Asher said.   
      "A spin in daddy's Porsche," JJ said.    
      Asher's eyes filled with concern as they flickered to mine.  
     "Anything but that," Asher said.  
     "JJ, you can't even drive your car properly. How can you handle a Porsche?" I asked.   
      "If he wants to stay in this hand, those are the stakes,"  
     "OK," Asher said.   
     "Asher, no,"  
     We were all outside as Asher was telling JJ to take it easy in the Porsche as they pulled out of the driveway. This wasn't gonna turn out well.   
       ----  
       "Oh, that is how you drive a car," JJ said as he pulled back into the driveway.  
      "I'm just happy you didn't kill us," Asher said as they got out of the car.   
      "Hey, maybe the game's gotten a little out of hand," Asher said walking back to go inside.   
      I looked at the car as it started rolling down the driveway.     
     "Asher!" I said but Asher ignored me. "Asher, the Porsche!"  
      Asher snapped around as he tried to catch up with the car.   
      "No! no, no, no, no, no! No!" He said as the car got wrecked.   
        
      "I know that look," Spencer said walking up to where we were sitting as the tow truck picked up the Porsche.  
     "What look?"  
     "In my neighborhood, there's a look you see on a lot of the faces. Desperation. It's easy to spot.  
It's a different look than fear," Spencer said.   
       I could feel Asher get tenser. I placed a hand on his shoulder.   
      "Oh, what makes you think I'm desperate?"  
      "Asher," I said.   
      "Come on, man.  
All day, something didn't feel right about this party. You ain't got no pictures of your family hanging anywhere in this house. You always seem to be forgetting your wallet, and you let everybody else pay for this party. It ain't hard to spot somebody with no money, man. Look, I know you're in trouble, bro," Spencer said nailing it.   
      "Look, you don't know anything,"   
      "Asher, you can talk to him. He knows how it feels," I said.  
      "I know somebody who can fix that," He said ignoring what I just said.   
      "Do you know where Jordan is?" I asked.  
      "Yeah, he's with Olivia,"  
      I nodded.   
      "Ash, trust Spencer. He won't let you down," I said giving Asher a side hug.    
       
     I finally found Jordan and Olivia. Olivia was pissed and was yelling at Jordan.   
      "Leave me alone!" She yelled.    
      "Let me explain," Jordan begged.   
      "What did he do?"I asked Liv.   
      "It took a lot for me to come here tonight. I was finally enjoying myself, and he ruined it,"   
      "Look, I I know you like him, OK? I know you do, but it's a bad idea, OK? Trust me," Jordan said.  
       I rolled my eyes, if I knew he would've acted like this when he was trying to find Leila, I would've gone with him to make sure he didn't do this.    
         It's none of your damn business,"  
        "I think he's our brother,"


	14. Address

      "Olivia, we got to do something about this,"  
      "No, Jordan. I'm not entertaining your ridiculous theories. Did you know about this?"  
      "Yes, but I thought he was gonna drop it after I talked to him about it tonight,"  
     "Open your eyes, OK? Dad moved Spencer into our home, treats him like a son," Jordan said   
     "How else is he supposed to treat him, Jordan?"  
     "He also took me down to a barber shop in his old neighborhood, OK? One of the old guys said dad and Spencer's mom used to date, like, serious,"  
      "OK, well, that still doesn't mean that he's our Br-"  
      "And he also deposited money into a Crenshaw bank account.  
      "Whose bank account?"  
      "Liv, please don't let your idiot brother talk you into this," I begged her.   
      "I called the bank to try to find out, but I needed dad's pin,"  
      ---  
     It was a couple of days since Asher's party and I was over at Jordan's cause Olivia and I had a project due today so I end up falling asleep on her room.   
     "Hey, something wrong with Olivia?" Spencer asked Jordan when we walked into the kitchen.  
       "What did she tell you?" Jordan asked.    
       "Nothing. She just acting strange, looking at me like like you looking at me right now and do you ever leave Chrissy?"  
         "Morning. Did you get some pancakes, Spencer?  
         "No, ma'am. I already ate.  
Mom's homemade corn muffins,"   
         "Let me get some of those," Jordan said.  
        I chuckled as Spencer slapped Jordan's hand away.   
       "You can have half, all right? Look, moms only makes these once a year. I can't be giving them away,"   
       "Wait. Spencer, is today?"  
       "It's not a big deal,"   
       Laura spent the next couple of minutes talking about how they needed to throw a birthday party for Spencer which Spencer denied cause he had a party tonight at his house.   
       "Fine, it'll be a birthday lunch and well have it tomorrow," Laura said.   
       Spencer opened his mouth to say something but Jordan beat him to it.   
       "Birthday parties are kinda her thing so you won't win this. I'll just agree and move on,"  
       "Trust me, when I was seven and I was obsessed with farms and farm animals. She rented out a whole farm and filled the barn with farm animals," I said.   
       "It was a memorable seventh birthday party though right?"  
       "It was," I said.   
       "Oh and to answer your question about Chrissy. No, she never leaves even when she wasn't dating Jordan. She would always be here. She even spent her whole Christmas break here one time,"  
         "That's because I love being here,"  
         "And we love having you here,"  
        "Alright, it's time for us to us to head to school," Jordan said putting his backpack over his shoulders.   
        "Bye, Laura," I said.   
        "Bye mom," Jordan said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.   
        ----  
       I was about to walked down the stairs with Jordan when we see Olivia looking at Spencer talking to Layla. Jordan walked down a step.   
         "You know you're not allowed to be jealous of Layla talking to your brother, right?" Jordan asked.   
         I slapped him in the arm.   
        "Jordan, shut up," I said.   
        "I'm not jealous and stop calling him that" She practically yelled.  
        "How are you still denying it? You're the one who called the bank, Olivia. Dad's been making monthly payments for seventeen years. By the way, how old is Spencer today?"  
        Jordan is making some good points but Coach is smart, if Spencer was truly his kid, he would've done things differently.   
       "It doesn't prove anything,"  
       "So let's find out who the monthly payments are going to, then,"  
        "No,"  
        "Olivia-"  
        "Have you ever once thought about what happens if it's true, not just to us but to Spencer, to mom? Our life as we know it would be over, and it's a stone we can't unturn,"  
        If Laura didn't know about this, it'll probably kill her.   
        "Jordan, she's right. If your mom didn't know about this if its true, it'll break her heart," I said.   
        "Oh, listen, you might be OK burying problems-"  
        "Hmm,"  
        "But I'm not. What's it gonna be?"  
       "The answer's no, Jordan.  
Some secrets are better left alone," Olivia said clearly done with this conversation.  
        She started walking to class as I followed behind her.   
        "Are you mad at me too Chris?"  
        I turned around and faced him.   
        "Mad? Nah. Annoyed? Yes,"  
        -----  
        I was putting my books in my locker after school the following day when I felt my phone go off. I quickly put the rest of my stuff in my locker and pulled out my phone from my pocket. It was a call from Laura.   
        "Hi, Laura,"  
        "Hey, I was wondering if you could come and help set up for Spencer's get together.   
        "Yeah, of course,"  
        "Thank you!"   
        "Not a problem!"   
        "I'll see you when you get here then,"   
        "Alright bye,"  
        "Bye,"  
        I shut my locker and texted Jordan.  
        Me: Laura wants me to help set up. Walking to your car now.

      I walked out of the building and started towards Jordan's car. Jordan always parks his car to the east side of the parking lot cause not a lot of people park there. I was halfway to where Jordan parked his car when a voice called me.   
       "Hey, Chrissy!"   
       I turned around and it was a guy from my lit class.  
       "Hi Kevin," I said.  
       "Can I ask you a favor?"  
       "What's that?"  
       "Can you tutor me in lit?"  
       I sucked at Lit and he knew it.   
       "No, sorry," I said turning around and started to walk back toward Jordan's car.  
       Kevin was quick and caught my arm and made me turn to face him.   
       "Please," He begged still holding my wrist in his hand.   
       "I suck at Lit. If I tutored you, you'd fail," I said.   
       "Okay, how about a date then?"  
       I looked at him in bewilderment. He has to know I'm dating Jordan.   
       "Uh, you do know I'm not single right?"  
        "Yeah and?" He said squeezing my wrist a little too tight.   
        "Ow dude stop. You're hurting me,"  
        "Say yes and I'll let go,"  
        "What? No," I said.   
        He squeezed my wrist a lot harder which had me crying out for pain. That's when I heard someone yelling. I couldn't tell what was being said. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain that was coming from my wrist.   
        "Chris," Jordan said as the pain started to subside.   
         I looked at him and then back to where Kevin was but he was gone.    
        "Where is he?" I asked.    
        "He took off when I got close," He said wiping away the tears I didn't know I shed.   
         He pulled me into a tight hug and we just stood there for a few minutes.  
      -----  
      I was sitting on the couch with Jordan after the whole incident at school, icing my wrist that was already turning purple from bruising.  
      I have an add-What happened?" Olivia asked looking at my wrist wide-eyed.   
     "Some psycho grabbed her wrist and tried to break it cause she wouldn't go out with him,"  
      "Chr-"  
      "It's fine. What were you saying?"  
      "I have the address that the wire transfer is going too,"  
      Great. Jordan's got Olivia in this now. This isn't gonna turn out good especially when Coach and Laura find out.   
      "Is it Spencer's home?"   
      "No, but this is what you wanted. Now, let's go get some answers,"


	15. Keeping secrets

     "So Asher was all, "No! Please! No!" JJ said as he was talking about what happened the night of the party.  
       It was about thirty minutes into the party, Jordan was in his room changing into something else.    
       "All right. You're exaggerating a bit,"  
       "I was there and JJ's not exaggerating," I said.  
       Everyone laughed at that.   
      "It was crazy. The car just kept rolling right out into the street,"  
       I noticed that Spencer walked out to the backyard with his mom who was holding a mac and cheese dish. I kinda chuckled as Laura made me order a mac and cheese truck.   
        "I'll talk to you guys later," I said getting up from my spot and walking over to Spencer and his mom.   
        "Hey, Spence!" I said.   
        "Moms, you remember Chrissy,"  
        "Of course. You were the one who was so obviously in love with Jordan. You two get together yet?"  
        "Yeah, they got together that night," Coop said walking out to the yard.   
        "Hey Coop!" I said. "How are you?"  
        "Good, what about you?"  
        "I'm excellent," I said seeing Jordan talking to a very annoyed Liv. "If you excuse me, "  
         I walked into the house and Liv was whispering yelling at Jordan.   
        "You guys know if you don't want people to know that you what y'all are talking about, don't talk about it in public," I whispered at them.   
       "Tell your boyfriend that, the address not belonging to Spencer disproves his theory,"  
        "It does J,"  
        "Maybe, maybe not.  
Either way, dad's still lying about his history with Grace, and we have to find out why,"  
         "No, you don't," Olivia and I both said at the same time.   
         "Did you invited your grandfather here?" Coach asked walking up to us.   
        "How is it that you're mad at us right now? You're the one that lied about our grandfather our whole lives," Jordan said.   
         "Look, it's complicated,"  
         "How is it complicated? He lives half an hour away. Why would you hide him from us?" Liv asked.    
        "Look, OK. I realize this is confusing for you both. I had to make a decision for this family, OK, and it was the right decision," Coach said.   
         "Says who?"  
         "Says me, that's who,"  
         This was getting too tense and uncomfortable for my liking.   
        "Yeah, this seems like a private family deal so I'm just gonna leave," I said started to walk away but Jordan grabbed my hand and pushed me to him.   
      "Your family rather we're dating or not," He said  
      "I'm gonna tell him, he's got to get out of here,"  
      "What? No, why does he have to leave?"   
      "You afraid something will come out, dad?" Jordan asked.   
      I tried to get out of Jordan's grip but he was stronger than me.   
      "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm keeping secrets from you?"  
      "I know you're keeping secrets,"  
      "I don't know if you know this, but your f-" Laura said coming in.   
      Yeah, I'm definitely wanting out of this but Jordan still has me in an iron grip.   
     "Yes, Willie is here, and these two invited him. Were you involved in inviting him over to Chrissy?"  
     "What? No. I don't even know what Willie looks like,"  
     "It was Olivia. I told you it was a mistake,"  
     "Wha oh, OK, Sherlock Holmes.  
This wasn't my big idea. It was yours,"  
     "My big idea?"  
     "Yes,"  
     "You're the one who has the hots for Spencer,"  
      I was the most I have ever been uncomfortable in the house right now than in the past years. I've seen Jordan and Olivia argue but not over, a guy she likes.   
      "Whoa. What? Hold up,"  
      "You are an ass, you know that? This whole thing started because of you and your messed-up daddy issues,"  
       And there the underlying problem.   
      "My daddy iss-"  
      "Yeah! Your daddy issues,"  
      "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here.  
And why, for the love of god, is your father in our living room?" Laura asked.  
      "Your guess is as good as mine. Spill it now Or else! If you want to know, you got to ask,"  
      "Is Spencer our brother?"  
      "You two think that I'm Spencer's father?"  
      "Jordan, let go of your girlfriend. She clearly doesn't want to be a part of this. As she has enough family drama," Laura said.  
       Jordan let me go and I quickly took off after I said thank to Laura and I gave a quick kiss to Jordan. I walked and saw Spencer taking to someone.   
       "A strange bunch there, huh?"       
       "You're telling me,"  
       "Spencer James?"  
       "That's right. Do I know you?"  
       "No, but I know you. You're all the talk around the neighborhood these days. South Crenshaw's star wide receiver booking it to Beverly. One of Billy's boys now, hmm?"  
       "That's right,"  
       "So you here for the party?"      
       "The party's for me, actually,  
It's my birthday, and I live here. I ain't catch your name," Spencer said   
       "Willie, Willie Baker. I'm Billy's dad,"  
        "I thought you all two didn't speak,"  
        "We don't. Haven't in a long time, anyway, not since he married Laura. If only he could've held on to your mom,"  
         I saw Spencer's face twist into the look right, he was going to be pissed. Oh no. This wasn't going to end well so I quickly walked up there to them and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he looked at but then looked back at Willie.  
      "Wait. My mom and coach Baker?"  
      "Oh, yeah, man! They were thick as thieves all through high school. Thought for sure they were gonna end up together. Never seen two kids so much in love," He said.  
       Spencer walked out to the backyard to probably find his mom or Coop, but I just stood there. Knowing by the end of the night, he was going to be pissed  
     "You're dating my grandson,"  
     I turned to face Willie and nodded.   
     "Yeah for a couple of weeks,"  
     "You're not gonna last," He said nonchalantly.  
     "Excuse me?"  
     "You're not good enough for him. All you are going to do is cause him a lot of problems,"  
     I was bewildered at this statement from a man who didn't know Jordan and definitely didn't know me.  
    "I'm not good enough for him? Who the hell do you think you are-"  
     "Willie, I see you already meet Chrissy. Jordan's girlfriend,"  
       "Hope you don't mind me crashing your party like this. I see you bought a new house," He said.   
      "Uh, no. We've been here for a while now.  What was wrong with the old one? Not big enough for you? Can't wait to see the next one," He said chuckling.  
      I see out if the corner of my eye, Coach was walking up to us. He looked at me and I guess could tell that I was pissed.    
      "Are you okay?" He asked.   
      "Not really,"  
      "Your father was just admiring our house,"  
      "Also admiring mine and your son's relationship," I said.  
      "What did he do?" Coach asked.   
      "Told me I wasn't good enough for your son and that I was gonna be nothing but problems for Jordan," I said.  
      "You're really living the O.J.  
life now, aren't you, son?" He said ignoring my comment completely.   
       "You just can't help yourself, can you? You're gonna have to get up out of here. Let's go," Coach said.   
       "I just got here,"  
       "So I guess family isn't always welcome,"  
       "It's a private party," He said   
       "Yo, why you kicking him out?" Spencer asked coming in.   
       I felt my entire body start to get hot as my breathing started to become more chaotic. I can't do another confrontation right now, I took off up the stairs and into Jordan's room. I saw Jordan sitting on his bed, He looked up at me.   
       "What's wrong?" He asked getting off the bed and helping me sit down on the bed. "Put your head in between your legs and breathe slowly,"   
         It took a couple of minutes to calm my breathing down. Jordan pulled me to his side as he laid down on the bed.   
       "What happened?" He asked.   
       "Your dad was kicking Wille out and Spencer got involved and now I'm pretty sure he knows about Coach and Grace but it was getting really tense down there again and I just lost control over my breathing,"  
       "You never were good in tense situations,"  
       "Yeah, and that's why I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," I said.   
       Jordan looked at me weird as I looked up at him.  
      "The court date,"


	16. Chapter 16

I was walking into the Baker's house going to get Jordan about an hour so I could make sure we can get to the courthouse on time. We argued for fifteen minutes yesterday about him coming to court. Me saying no and him saying yes.  
       _"Why can't I go?" He asked pulling me on his lap while he sat down._  
 _"Cause it's not gonna be a big thing,"_  
 _"I don't care if it's a big thing or a small thing, I'm going to support you since you are not only my girlfriend but one of my best friends,"_  
 _"Jordan, you have your own family issues to deal with. I don't want you to have to deal with mine as well,"_  
 _"I'll deal with whatever I want to deal with. You're my girlfriend, so therefore whatever problems you have is my problems. I'm going,"_  
 _"J-"_  
 _"What time?" He asked cutting me off._  
 _"Yo-"_  
 _"What time?" He asked trying again._  
 _I sighed as I finally gave in. Jordan is just as much stubborn as I was if not more._  
 _"Ten,"_  
 _"I'll be ready," He said leading up to kiss me._  
 _"You better," I said within the kiss._  
 _"Or what?" He said wrapping an arm around my back and pulling me closer._  
 _"Oh, now you're not gonna let me go?"_  
 _"No, I know you. You would say 'no more kisses' and that's not okay with me," He said kissing me harder._  
 _"Then you don't know me as well as you think cause I wouldn't be able not to kiss you," I said after pulling away from him._  
        I saw Jordan sitting at the edge of the pool talking to Olivia and it looked like it was a deep conversation so I sat on at the table in the kitchen while Coach walked in.  
        "Don't be nervous," He said getting a cup of coffee.  
        "How can I not be Coach? He literally has so many friends in high places,"  
         "And you are friends with Laura Baker,"  
          "Whose not on my case cause I'm dating Jordan,"  
         "Maybe you should've waited to start dating him till after your court date,"  
         "I don't think that would've been possible," Laura said walking in. "Jordan and her were already in a relationship before they even knew it,"  
          I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I turned my gaze to where Jordan and Olivia was and Jordan looked like he was about to kill someone as he got up from the spot but a teary-eyed Olivia pulled him back saying something as she laid her head on his shoulder. I got off the seat and walked to the back door and leaned on the frame. Jordan looked at me, said something to Olivia and she started to say something but Jordan interrupted her and looked like he was pleading with her over something. I could tell clearly she said fine as they got up and walked over to me.  
         "Can we talk while Jordan gets dressed?" Olivia asked.  
         "Are you sure that you want to talk about this? I mean it was clear Jordan talked you into this,"  
        Jordan started to protest but Olivia beat him to it.   
       "He may have but I need someone else to talk too about this. Aka a girl that is it was one of my best friends," She said.  
       "Okay, lets talk then," I said.  
       "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes," He said kissing the top of my head and walked up the stairs.  
      "I'm sorry that I let you think that you were the reason you pushed me away, and I let everyone else think it, even myself, but I'm the one who pulled away,"  
       "Why did you pull away from us?"  
       "Cause of what I did.  
Because I was so terrified of losing the people I love over a mistake I can barely even remember,"  
         "What mistake?"  
        She looked utterly destroyed talking about this and all I could do was place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
        "Last year, I got wasted, and I did something I seriously regret.  
I-I slept with Asher,"  
      My jaw dropped and I just stared at her.  
      "Asher took advantage of you?" I choked out.  
      "What? No. Asher was pretty messed up too. Just, it was my fault, OK? You can't just blame him,"  
     "Olivia, yes, I can," I said.  
     "You and Jordan are just alike. Asher didn't take advantage of me. I shouldn't have gone to the party. I shouldn't have gone alone with Asher,"  
       "I could say the same thing about Asher,"  
       "Please promise me that you won't say anything. Layla doesn't know, and if she ever found out Please promise me,"  
      "OK. I promise. I won't say anything but I can't say I'll look at him the same way," I said.  
       I know this was a year ago, about the same time everything happened with Asher but Asher still shouldn't have done what he did and the same goes for Liv. Jordan walked down in a light gray suit, he definitely made the suit look good.  
        "Your drooling," I heard Liv said.  
        I turned to look at her and she smirked at me.  
        "How can I not? I mean look at him. He's definitely a stud," I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around me as I kissed me.  
        "Gross!" Liv yelled as she walked up the stairs. "Good luck Chrissy,"

        ----  
        "So why did you tell anyone about the abuse you sustained in the care of Mr. Williams?" Grant's lawyer asked me.  
         I was in court for about an hour listening to testimony about how Ericka saying that he was a good father and I was the disobedient one and always causing problems. Mom wasn't here per usual. Dad was saying that I was disobedient like Ericka was saying, how I was a good kid. I looked at Jordan who smiled at me for support.  
       "Because my father and stepmother weren't coming home for a month due to honeymoon,"  
       "So they left you for a month?"  
       "They only left for a honeymoon. They thought I would  be perfectly safe with my mom and stepfather,"  
        "That sounds like terrible parenting," His lawyer said.  
        I felt my body started to warm up as I was getting aggravated but I kept my breathing and anger under control. I was about to answer what he said when the door opened and it revealed Laura.  
          "Miss. Hendricks," The lawyer said.  
          "If you think my parents are terrible parents for leaving a month. Four weeks. Less than thirty days as they returned home early out of the seventeen years of me being alive, then you might want to go investigate ninety percent of Beverly Hills parents. My father and when Brittany met me they came to every game, every performance, everything I was involved with they were there," I snapped. "Why are you talking about my parents? My parents aren't the one who hit or neglected me,"  
         "Okay, then explain your relationship with your stepfather,"  
          "At the beginning, it wasn't bad nor was it good," I said.  
         "Was that because you viewed him as the reason your parent's marriage didn't work out?"  
        "No,"  
       "Then who'd you blame?"  
       "Why doesn't this matter? You think I'm lying about Grant abusing me? For what reason?"  
        "To make your father look like a saint," He said.  
        "Let me tell you something about my father. My father sat me down and told me they were getting a divorce. Do you want to know what he told me? He painted himself as the victim. He didn't blame her. He blamed himself. I knew that was a lie, I heard them fighting constantly about her cheating. Now, will you stop asking about my father and ask me what He did,"  
        "Alright, go on,"  
        "Like I was saying the relationship wasn't good or bad cause we didn't interact with each other even at breakfast or dinner. At the time my parents shared custody over me,"  
         "Can you explain what that was?"  
        "It was fifty-fifty. Since we were living in the same area, I spent six months with my father and six months with my mother. One year I'll spend Christmas with my mother and the next with my father and the same with every holiday,"  
      "Okay. When did the beatings start?"  
      "Two years ago, when he lost his job,"  
      "I'll repeat my first question,  why didn't you tell anyone?"  
       "Because I was terrified. Why would anyone believe a fifteen-year-old is saying a respected community man abused his stepdaughter? He has told me every time he hit me that he has friends in high places and if I told anyone, he would make sure they knew,"  
        "And what did he mean by that?"  
       "No idea. But it terrified me,"  
       "Why did he start to hit you?"  
       "It started after he lost his job so I guess stress relief? I don't know,"  
       "So what happened on the worst day?"  
       "I got home from being at a football game. before curfew and he reeked of alcohol. Way worse than he had before. He smelled like he poured ten bottles all of himself,"  
         "So you're saying he only hit you when he was drunk?"  
         "No,"  
        "Continue,"  
            *  
        "On the count of child abuse in the second degree?" The judge asked.  
       "Guilty,"  
       I finally let go out the breath I was holding since I got here, I felt a bunch of pats on my shoulder and back but the only thing I could focus on was the guilty verdict. I didn't snap out of it until I felt a hand on my face. I looked and saw that it was Jordan. I quickly took a look at my surroundings, on my right I saw everyone talking with each other, handshakes and smiles, laughing.  On my left, frowns, death glares thrown at me. Grant being taken into custody.  
      "You did good," He said.  
      "I just told the truth and hoped they saw it,"


	17. Like Glue

    "I heard you won your case. Congratulations. How many years is he getting?" Layla asked me as I sat down next to her and Olivia at the football game.  
       "The judge still hasn't said anything about it. Should know by the end of the day,"  
      "At least you don't have to worry about him again for a while," Liv said.   
      "Hopefully,"  
      "The Beverly Eagles are seconds away from a devastating loss to Culver City, the last-place team in the division," The play by play announcer said cutting in on out conversation. "An upset today would cripple the chances of Beverly making the playoffs. And here's the kick.  He cuts left.  He's at the 50, the 40. And all the way down to the Culver 20 yard line.  
Spencer James with an electrifying return,"   
        I really don't know that much about football which kinda sucks cause I'm dating a football player so all I see out on the field is boys running around tackling each other, and throwing the ball around. I see Spencer throw up at disappointed look at our way which was really weird but before I could ask what that was about Layla beat me to it.   
         "What's that about?"  
         "His friend Coop was supposed to be here,"  
          I haven't seen her since that night at Spencer's. I know she was at The Baker's the other day but I didn't see her as I was running away from tense situations.  
      "Oh. Well, too bad she missed it. He looks good today,"  
      Layla was still trying to play matchmaker for both Liv and Jordan.  
      "Don't,"  
      "What?"  
      "The last time you tried to play matchmaker, I ended up in a hot tub with my almost brother,"  
       "He's not your brother,"  
       "We all know that you trying to set me up with Spencer is more about you than it is about me,"  
        "Liv, you know how Layla is. She won't stop till you get with him,"  
        "Did she do that with you and Jordan?"  
        "All the time. She's stubborn,"  
        I saw someone walking close to us and I saw that it was Layla's father who had a girl hanging off him.   
        "Hey, Princess,"  
        "Hey, dad. You made it,"  
        "Hey," Her dad waived at both of us.  
        "Hi," We said as her dad say in between her and Liv.  
         "This is Olivia and Oh! You're gonna sit here," She said talking to the girl who was sitting in between her and her dad.   
         "That brings up third down.  
Adams looked open, but Baker couldn't get him the ball," The announcer said thankfully cutting off the obvious tense feelings towards Layla and her dad's girlfriend.  
        I see that Asher is talking angrily with Jordan and Jordan is obviously trying to keep his cool but his control is slowly fading.         
       "Adams and Baker seem to be on opposite sides of the playbook today," The announcer said.  
       "Last time I heard those two were best friends and know they look like they are gonna rip their heads off," Layla's dad said.    
         I looked over at Olivia who was already looking at me. I heard someone's phone going off as Leila's dad reached into his pocket. "It's the publicist. I got to take this,"  
       "How long is he in town?" Olivia asked.   
       "The usual a couple days. He's in town promoting China's new album,"  
       "You don't like her?" I asked.  
       Layla clearly didn't like her or didn't know what to think at least.   
      "No. It's She's-she's fine,"  
      Leila almost forcing herself to say that.   
      "You almost choked on that fine," Olivia said.   
       "I don't know. It's weird.  
She's not even his type," She said.  
        Olivia and I looked at each other instantly knowing what this was about. This is the first women she seen her father since her mom.   
         "She's nothing like Your mom?" Olivia asked.   
         "And here we go. Two seconds left. Beverly at Culver's 15-yard line Here we go. Baker with it on goal. Butler coming in motion. Baker rolling left, scanning. Scanning, looking to go deep. He takes off. James with a monster block. Baker in for the touchdown. Touchdown!" The announcer yelled as the crowd erupted in cheers.   
        I looked down at Coach and I immediately could tell that he was happy to win but wasn't happy with how the team played.    
        -----  
       I was at my house laying in bed scrolling through my phone when I heard a slight knock. I turned my head and it was Jordan. I sat up as he walked over to my bed and sat on the bed. I opened my mouth to talk to him but it wasn't my voice. It was my dad's.   
       "What was up with you and Asher tonight?" My dad asked leaning on the doorframe.   
       "Nothing sir,"  
       "It looks more than nothing Jordan. Whatever is going on outside of the field needs to stay out of the field if you want a shot of playoffs. You can't be letting that stuff affect you in on the field,"  
       "Yes, sir,"   
       Dad nodded and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.  
       "He's right,"  
       "You don't even know anything about football,"   
       "Doesn't matter if I do or not. Jordan, I know you're pissed at Asher and you have every right to be but don't let that anger blind you on the field. That anger towards Asher let uncontrol is what's gonna cost Beverly the game against Malibu,"  
         "I don't wanna talk about this, I just want to relax with my beautiful girlfriend. Is that too much to ask for?"  
         I smiled.   
         "Of course not," I said.   
         He scooted me closer and kissed me.   
         "What do you want to do?" I asked.   
        He looked me up and down and licked his lips.   
        "Not that, perv," I said hitting him in the arm.   
        "I'm kidding. Watch some movies?"  
        "Sure!" I said.   
        ----  
        "Can't come today, dad wants to talk to me. Be safe, okay?" Jordan asked over the phone.  
         It was two days since the Culver game and Spencer want us to come back and support Alvin which was a barber who was throwing a block party for the kids.   
        "What about?" I asked as I put on my shirt.   
        "I don't know probably about Asher,"  
       "That's your fault,"  
       "No, it's Asher's for doing what he did,"  
       "Olivia played a part in that too,"  
       "Maybe so but Asher still knew better. Not to mess with Olivia like that,"  
       "Asher was-"  
       I stopped myself before saying too much. I wish Asher would at least tell Jordan. Jordan's been his friends since forever and he knows Jordan wouldn't turn on his back. There are too many secrets going around that once one slips everything is gonna slip. Everything is gonna be chaos after.   
        "Asher was what?"  
        I bit my lip as I silently cursed myself.   
        "You knew to talk to him but I gotta get going. Your sister should be here at any moment,"  
        "Alright. You two, stay safe,"  
        ----  
       I was under a tent handing out water bottles to whoever wanted on with Olivia.   
      "You know they're gonna end up in a fight you know that right?" I asked her.   
      When we arrived here, Layla told me Asher wasn't coming either cause Coach wanted to talk to him as well.   
        "Yeah probably. Both are hotheads,"  
        "One is protecting his sister while the other is worrying or not his friends would still like him after knowing he's broke," I said stopping in my tracks after I realize what I said.  
       I closed my eyes and prayed that She didn't hear me but of course she did.  
       "Asher's broke?"  
       "Yes, that's why his mom left,"  
       "When did this happen?"  
       "Last year,"  
       "How do you know?"  
       "My dad was the divorce lawyer. You can't tell anyone. The only people that know are literally here right now. Layla, Spencer, you and me,"  
        "Alright, I won't,"  
        I turned my head and saw the guy from Spencer's house Chris walking up to us.   
       "Would you like a water?" Olivia asked.  
       "I'm actually here to volunteer. You need any help?"   
       I didn't say anything as I kept my distance. I don't think Chris was a bad dude, I think he was just trying to stick it to Spencer.  
        "Honestly, I'm I'm only doing this 'cause it keeps me in the shade,"  
       "Let me help you,"  
       I walked over to where Chris and Olivia were standing and Chris immediately recognized me.   
       "Hey yo, sorry about that night. I was-"  
       "No worries. I'm gonna go and see if Spencer and Layla need anything,"   
      They nodded.   
      I started to walked towards where the concert was. I was listening to Coop hype up the crowd, when I saw a car pulled up behind Alvin's barber shop when a guy was walking out of the shop and a few guys coming out of the car.  
      "Sorry boys, the shop is closed,"  
      "We ain't here for no haircut, but we definitely gonna take a cut,"  
      "Just walk away and let me take what's mine,"  
      "The problem is, what's yours is ours now," The guy said pulling out a gun.   
      I knew what was about to happen, I tried to run but it felt like my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn't move them.


	18. Lifeless

Jordan's POV:  
     Asher and I were walking back home after Dad took us to see Malibu's team. We ended up getting into over what happened with Olivia and him which lead us getting into a fight. He was saying that it wasn't like that but how else would it be like? Dad stopped us not in a full minute into the fight. Dad was pissed cause we embarrassed him in front of the entire team including the cheerleaders and the coach.   
    "You really think he's gonna make us walk all the way back? It's like 10 miles, dude,"  
     I didn't say anything but kept walking.   
     "Will you let me explain?"  
     "Was she sober?" I asked stopping in my tracks.   
      He didn't say anything but looked away.   
      "Exactly and you knew she was going through a hard time," I scoffed.   
       "We both were,"  
        "Right. Star wide receiver, living in a mansion, dating the most popular girl in school. Sounds rough,"  
         "Sounds like your jealous,"  
         "Jealous of what?"  
         "Me and Layla,"  
         "You and Layla? Why would I be jealous? I have my girl and she has me. There's nothing to be jealous for," I said as his body language changed.  
         "I'm not living in a mansion.  
We lost the house and we're broke. My dad got laid off last year, and we lost everything.  
That's why my mom left him. That's why she left us,"  
       "This is what Chris was saying. Why didn't you just tell me?"  
      "It's embarrassing, man. I-I didn't take advantage of your sister. I was depressed, and she was, too, and it just happened. Once. It was a mistake and I-I'm sorry," He said.   
        I decided then that Chris and Olivia were both right and that Asher wasn't just to blame.   
      "So you just threw that huge party at someone else's home? Two DJs,"  
        "Destroyed their car, too,"  
        We both started to laugh as Dad pulled up slurping on a drink.  
         "You boys good now?"  
         "We're good,"  
          "All right. The long walk home works every time. Hop in.  
We got a game to get ready for,"  
          I lifted the seat up so Asher could climb in the back as I climbed into the front seat. I turned on the radio as Dad started to drive again.   
        "This just in. There's been a shooting in South Crenshaw at China Q's album release party. One dead. Multiple people with injuries. The police are saying it's gang-related,"  
         "Isn't they where-" Dad said to say.   
         "Layla, Olivia, Chris, and Spencer are all at," I said quickly pulling out my phone and dialing my sister.   
        She picked up on the second ring.   
        "I'm fine," She said.  
        "Thank God, what about the others?"  
        "I don't know. Chrissy left to go find Spencer and Layla just minutes before the shooting started,"  
        "Thank God," I heard Asher said.   
        I turned around and he looked at me already knowing what I was about to ask.   
        "What about Chrissy?"  
        "No, She was on the way to find you and Spencer,"  
        I took that as Layla didn't know where Chrissy was either. I said my goodbyes to Liv and called Chrissy.   
        "Hey! This is Chris or Chrissy. Leave a message at the tone,"  
         "Damn it, Chris," I said hanging up the phone and trying again.  
         It went to her voicemail again. I turned and looked at my father and was about to ask if he could drive us to Crenshaw.   
         "Already on it," He said as if he read my mind.  
         -----  
         When we arrived, it was night but there were people still talking to the police. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone and I saw Spencer and Coop yelling about something and Coop taking off. I then saw my sister talking to that Chris guy and Layla running for Asher. I walked up to my sister as I heard him asking for her number, which ignored.   
    "Hey, Olivia ha-"  
    "Excuse me, we were in the middle of something,"  
    "Yeah and I'm trying to see if my sister has seen my girlfriend which is more important than you getting her number seeing as no one seen or hear from her since the shooting. So back off," I said.   
      He took a couple of steps away from with his hands up.   
      "Jordan,"  
      "I'm not apologizing. Have you seen her since we last talked?"  
      "No, I haven't,"  
      "Yo call an ambulance! Jordan!" I heard Spencer yell.   
      I snapped around and saw he was sitting on the ground with a person laying in his lap. I took off over there and as I got closer to her, I could see that she was crying, was covered in dirt and her clothes were ripped. I slowed my pace as I got near her, and I saw how truly lifeless she looked.   
     "Chris,"  
     Her eyes snapped opened and looked at me but quickly closed again.   
     "I'm guessing you're Jordan?" Some guy asked walking up to us.   
     "Yeah, who are you?"  
     "The person who saved your girlfriend's life," He said as paramedics came rushing to Chrissy's side.   
     "What do you mean?"  
     "I was walking past an alleyway when I heard a girl screaming for a Jordan. I rounded the corner and saw two guys holding a girl down with a knife pointed at her side. I didn't know they stabbed her until she screamed out loudly in pain and I shouted at the guys and they took off,"  
       I looked over at the paramedics as they lifted her shirt up and it revealed a stabbed wound.  
       "She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get to the hospital now," One of the paramedics said ad they gently but quickly put her on a gurney.  
         I knew I couldn't go in the ambulance with her but I walked beside her until the put her into the ambulance. I turned around and looked at the guy who was telling me about what happened.   
      "How do we know that you're not the one who stabbed her?" I asked walking close to him.   
      "Jordan, chill. He's the one who helped her,"  
      "Helped her, how?"  
      "Your girlfriend is stubborn. After being stabbed, she tried to walk back I guess here which to be fair is only like a two-minute walk but with a stab wound? Anyways, I ran up to her and tried to get her to stop because I didn't want her to lose enough more blood but she wasn't having it so I picked her up and carried her here until Spencer here told me that he knew her,"  
       "Likely story,"  
       "Does a Grant ring any bells to you?"  
       "Yea, that's her stepfather,"  
       "One of the guys said 'Grant says hello',"  
       -----  
       I ended up spending the night at Spencer cause I didn't want to go too far from Chris since she was at Crenshaw hospital. Even though I couldn't sleep. Grant actually came through with this threats. If it wasn't for that random dude, who knows what would've happened.    
        "Mr. And Mrs. Hendricks," I said as I walked into the hospital.  
        "Jordan, hey,"  
        "How is she doing?"  
        "She's stable. She's in a coma,"  
        "Can I see her?"  
        "It's family only,"  
        My heart dropped. All I wanted to see is the girl that made my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. The girl who made me the happiest guy in the world. The girl who I was completely and utterly in love with.   
          "But if anyone asks, you're family,"  
          I looked at him weird but he smiled.   
          "You're family rather you by law or blood. You're family by choice. I know how much our daughter means to you so room two ten"  
        I nodded and went down the hallway and looked for room two ten. I slowly opened the door and I saw her laying on the bed, sleeping. I closed the door and walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed. I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.   
        "Please wake up, I need to see that beautiful smile that is only for me. The smile I love on the person I'm in love with," I said closing my eyes.  
      "In love with?"  
      My head shot up at the sound of her voice.   
       "Yes. In love with. I'm completely in love with you,"  
       She smiled weakly.  
       "I'm in love with you too,"


	19. Secrets

Chrissy's POV:  
      "They literally said that Grant says hello!" Dad screamed at the lawyer on my case.   
      It was two days since the shooting and me being stabbed and Jordan told my dad about what happened cause I couldn't remember all of it.   
      "Is the witness willing to testify?" The lawyer asked.  
      "I don't know who he is,"  
      "Do you or any of your friends Christina?"  
      "I don't think so, all I know is after he told my boyfriend Jordan the story, he ditched out,"  
      "Can you over what happened that day?"  
      I nodded.   
      This would be the fifth time, I told the story. If this goes to trial, I would have to say it again. It was getting pretty annoying.   
      "I was in South Crenshaw at China Q's album release party handing out water to whoever wanted one and a guy walked up to my friend,"  
         "Olivia Baker?"  
         "Yes, she was also there giving out water and I figured I would go and see if my two other friends-"  
          "Spencer James, and Layla Keating"  
          "Yes. I went to see if they needed anything. I was right behind Alvin's barber shop and I saw these guys I don't know the names talking to the other guy about I guess money? I saw them take out guns and I couldn't move. It was like my feet were glued to the pavement, the next thing I know I had a hand covering my mouth and he started to take me while kicking and trying to scream. But he was a lot stronger than I was. One I was in the alleyway, they shoved me up against the wall and I don't know what they were planning to do but the guy shouted at him and I felt a sharp pain which I screamed too and I don't know why but they took off and that's what I can remember,"  
       "So you don't remember hearing them say anything to you? Or you trying to walk back to Alvin's or that he helped you?"  
        "No, sir. That entire time I was completely in shock, I guess. The only thing I could hear was blood rushing through my ears like it was all muffled. I only heard the guy cause he yelled pretty loud and I didn't even realize I was stabbed until Jordan told me when I woke up at the hospital," I said.    
        "As a lawyer Mr. Hendricks, you should know we can't do anything until we have an eyewitness or evidence proving he was involved. The only person that heard what was being said, we don't know who he is. I'm sorry but that's not we can do until we find him,"  
         "I'm guessing you don't remember what he looks like either?"  
         I shook my head.   
         "No, sir. If you ask Jordan-"  
         "We did,"  
         ----  
         I was sitting in bed during a school day cause the hospital is making me take a couple days off for the stitches to heal. I was scrolling through Instagram when I came across a picture of Jordan at Malibu High school talking to a cheerleader there. I wasn't thinking anything bad cause he told me that Coach made him talk to her to get insight into the football team, I just shrugged it off and kept scrolling. I felt a weight make my bed go down and then I felt lips on my cheek, I turned my head and saw that it was Jordan who was leaning against my bedframe smiling at me. I placed my phone on my bedside table and sat up and faced him. I looked at him for a couple of seconds before straddling his hips and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair, while he very roughly grabbed my hips which causes me roughly stop the kiss cause that's where the injury is.   
       "Shit! I'm sorry, I totally forgot,  "  
       "Its..okay," I said getting off his lap and lifting up my shirt and thankfully none of the stitches came out.  
       "How about we just watch some movies?"  
       "Sounds good," I said.  
       He picked up the remote and lays back down as I crawled next to him. I tangled our legs together, placed my head on his chest and placed my hand under my head as he moves one of his arms under my head so I could be in his arms.  
         I don't even know what movie he picked out cause I ended up falling asleep within minutes if laying next to Jordan.  
        -----  
        "Homecoming in a couple of days, we still have a lot to do before it gets here," Layla said during the study co meeting.  
        "First thing first the playlist," I said.   
        "Ooh, can we have Attention by Charlie Puth as one of the songs?"  
        "Yes," Layla said writing it down. "Any more suggestions?"  
        We talked for about two hours about how we were gonna do the decorations and the playlist and everything that went goes with Homecoming.   
       "Chrissy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Layla asked as I leaving.   
       "Yeah, go for it,"  
       "I know you're going through a lot, but I need some advice,"  
       "Okay?"  
       "So you know the other day my dad was here. He's not the guy I thought I knew and we got into it. Then he apologized some time after and I was feeling so low that I went into to talk to Spencer and we ended up kissing," She said.  
        My mouth dropped.   
        I had to choose my next words very carefully as I was also keeping Asher and Olivia secret.   
        "Have you told Asher?"  
        "No, I'm terrified,"  
        "You need to tell him. If you didn't mean to and if that kiss doesn't mean anything to you,"  
        Layla looked at me and I instantly knew that the kiss meant something.    
        "Oh my god,"  
 


	20. Ripley

It was the day of Homecoming and JJ, Asher, Jordan and I were at Spencer work just hanging out.   
       "Spencer, dude, take a break, man. You've been working since we got her,"  
        "I can't, man. We extra busy today. You got one pepperoni," He said as he handed the pizza to a couple.   
       "You have a pizza my heart, Gabby. Be my date to hoco?" Eee!" The girl screeched as she hugged the boy.    
       Spencer just looked at them weirdly as he walked back to where we were sitting.   
      "What, too corny for you?"  
      "No. No, y'all just take this homecoming thing real seriously, that's all. It's just a dance," He said.  
      "I agree with you Spence," I said.  
      "What, you don't have dances in Crenshaw?"  
      "No, we do. It's just not that deep. So you don't care about the dance Chrissy?"  
      "Usually want to skip them but Layla, Olivia, Jordan, JJ, and Asher always force me to go and this year, I'm dating the QB and I want to support him," I said.  
       Jordan leaned over to kiss my cheek.   
      "So did he ask to you?"  
      "Nope, I didn't even have to ask," He said scooting his chair next to mine. "I started to but she looked at me stupidly and goes 'if you are going to ask me to Homecoming then you're stupid. We're dating that automatically means I'm going with you,"  
        "I didn't call you stupid,"  
        "What did you call him then?" Asher asked.   
        "Dummy,"  
        "That's the same thing, babe,"  
        I rolled my eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him which made everyone laugh.  
       "So who are you taking to homecoming?" JJ asked Spencer.       
      "Nobody, man. I'm rolling solo,"  
      "Aww. Too many, options, huh? Don't want to break any hearts?"    
      I took a sip out of my tea knowing who exactly he wanted to take.     
      "Yeah, something like that.  
I gotta get back,"  
      "You know, I can respect going solo," Asher said.    
      I turned my head and saw Layla and Olivia outside the door talking before Layla walked in heading towards us.   
      Uh oh.   
      She looked at me before she looked at Asher.   
      "Can we talk?" Layla asked Asher.   
      "Yeah," She said.   
      Layla started to walk and Asher followed behind.  
      "That didn't look good," JJ said.   
      "No, it did not. Do you know what's up?" Jordan asked me.  
       I grabbed my tea a little too quickly and ended up slipping it.  
     "Shit!"  
     Spencer walks over to us and just looks at me with the 'are you kidding me' face.  
      "Sorry Spence. Accident,"  
      "I gotta go use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Jordan said kissing me.   
     I nodded and started helping Spencer clean up.   
     "You don't have to clean it up. It's my job,"  
     "I know but I'm the one who spilled it,"  
     "Chrissy,"  
     "Spencer, I'm going to help you rather you like it or not,"  
     "Man, you stubborn,"  
     "Everyone says that," I chuckled.   
      After I was done helping Spencer clean up the mess I created, I looked up and I saw Jordan and the chick from Instagram talking and Jordan looked annoyed. He said one more thing before walking back over to where I was standing.   
       "What was that about?"  
       "Nothing. Let go. We got homecoming to get ready for,"  
      ----  
       "I saw something weird today while at the restaurant," I said to Olivia as we were getting ready in the bathroom.  
       "What's that?"  
       "Jordan was talking to that Malibu's cheerleader Ripley-"  
       "Don't tell me you're one of those girlfriends that gets mad over her boyfriend talking to another girl innocently,"  
       "No, it wasn't that he was talking to him. It was the fact, He looked like he wanted to deck her in the face and then we left the restaurant in a rush,"  
        "Maybe, She said something about you, I mean he's kinda overprotective over you," She said.   
        "Maybe,"  
        "Don't worry about it," She said.    
         
       Olivia was the first one to walk down the stairs as all eyes were on her, then it was my turn and my eyes landed on Jordan who had his jaw slightly open.   
       "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open," I said walking past him.   
       He got over his shock and closed his mouth as he turned and followed me. I looked over at Coop who was all dressed up.    
      "Wow, I never thought I'd see Coop dressed up like that,"  
      "Shut up," She said jokingly. "You look great Chrissy,"  
      "Doesn't she?" Jordan asked coming up from behind and wrapping an arm around my waist.  
        We were all getting in in position to take the photos when there was a knock on the door and   JJ opened the door. It was Olivia's date, Chris.  
     "Olivia, are you serious?"  
     Jordan had told Olivia about that night in Crenshaw. I   
     "Last time I checked, I don't need to run my dates by you,"  
     "OK, everybody, let's get together. Let's take this photo. Wait, where's Asher?" Coach said.   
      I grabbed Jordan's arms and wrapped them around my waist.  
       "Yo, who's ready to turn up?" Asher asked walking in Layla following close behind.  
       I looked over at Spencer and his eyes immediately landed on her as he was in awe.  
      "There he is. Perfect timing. Get her in here. Oh, and you look wonderful," He said taking the photo.  
       "Okay. Remember boys, no drinking or staying out late. Girls,  I'm counting on y'all to keep them in line together," He said. "Alright, go"  
        -----  
        I walked into homecoming hand in hand with Jordan as Attention played.   
       "You and the rest of stu co did a great job at decorating," Jordan said kissing my cheek.   
       "Thanks, let's dance," I said pulling him on to the dancefloor.   
       After a few songs, Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the drinks and food are. He poured a cup of fruit punch and handed it to me and then poured himself one. I was about to take a drink when I saw Asher and Layla talking and by the looks of it, Layla wasn't having any of what Asher was saying. I saw Spencer start to walk up to them and ask Layla something which set Asher off.   
       "I'll be right back," I said to Jordan kissing his cheek and walking up to them just as Coop was.   
       "Listen, listen, I'm thirstier than a mug, man. I need a drink, like, now," Coop said pulling Spencer away.   
       "Do you have to be such an ass? I'm here with you, aren't I? Isn't that enough?" Layla asked storming off.   
        "Asher, dude," I said.   
        "What?" He snapped.   
        "Why are you so angry?"  
        "Because Layla kissed Spencer,"  
        I didn't say anything.   
        "You knew..." He said.   
        "As-"  
        "Save it. We've been friends since we were in diapers and you didn't tell me? Thought we had each other's back,"  
         "Oh really? Where have been since I got attacked by Grant and then when I got stabbed? Let's be real here Asher, we haven't been friends for a while now. And if you're mad over Layla kissing Spencer. You need a reality check. You did worse with Olivia, you're a pig Asher,"  
          His eyes widen when I saw that.   
         "Oh yeah, I know," I said turning around and walking to where Jordan was standing.   
        As I walked closer, I could tell he had a worried look on his face.   
        "What was that about?"  
        "Layla kissed Spencer the other day. Layla told Asher. Asher is mad. Asher tried to take it out on me and so I told him off," I said.    
        "What do you mean take it out on you?"  
        "Tried to throw the 'we've been friends since we are in diaper' bit in my face,"  
        "Oh," He said almost sounding like he was relieved.   
        "Why do you sound relived like he was gonna spill some secret?"  
         "Huh? Oh, it's not like that it was just I didn't want him to hurt you,"  
         I nodded.   
         By his body language, he was hiding something but I didn't want to push at it. I turned my head and I saw Leila leaving the gym and Asher following her. This isn't going to end well. I looked over to see Olivia talking to some people. I looked to the other side of the food table to see Coop schooling Chris and Spencer and they busted out laughing as Coop walked away and towards us.   
          "Man, are all men hard-headed?"  
          "Yes,"  
          "No,"  
          Jordan and I both said at the same time. I looked at him and he looked at me.   
          "Is there something wrong between y'all too?" Coop asked.   
           "What? No, why?"  
           "I don't know. Just a vibe, your boy is giving off," Coop said walking off as I looked at Jordan.   
            I opened my mouth but Asher beat me to it.   
        "What's up, Beverly? Allow me to introduce you all to the best damn football team in Southern California. Aaron Miller, Mr.  
Strong safety himself, get up here.  
Make some noise, everybody.  
And that beast? That beast, J.J. my boy. Best damn linebacker I've ever played with. Of course The real MVP. Beverly's latest transfer Spencer James," Asher said looking at Layla and Spencer.  
         Asher was clearly drunk but no one was stopping him.   
"Isn't that right, Layla? I mean, you did cheat on me with him, so you would know,"  
       "Ooo" The crowd goes.   
       "No, no, it-it's OK, really, it's OK. Because technically, I cheated first. Tell her, Olivia. Tell her. Go on. Tell your best friend how we had sex way before Spencer showed up on the scene,"  
        Then he looked over at me and Jordan and smirked.   
        "And of course our QB, Jordan Baker. Let's hear it for the cutest couple. They seem perfect, don't they? But that's not the case. Tell her Jordan," Asher said.   
         "Let's go," Jordan said trying to pull me.   
         "What's he talking about?"  
         "I don't know, he's drunk,"  
         "Tell her, while she was dealing with trying to figure out who stabbed her, you went and cheated on her with Ripley,"    


	21. Jealousy

     I looked at Jordan and then to Asher who was being pulled off stage by Coach. Without even looking at Jordan, I walked out of the gym and started walking towards the entrance to the school I can leave. I pull out my phone and texted Brittany.

      To: Britt  
      Hey, pick me up?

      From: Britt  
      Of course, everything okay?

      I bit my lip as I texted back yeah.

     From: Britt  
     On my way be there shortly and we'll talk then.

     "Chris!" I heard Jordan yell.  
     I ignored him and kept walked out of the school. Jordan caught up to me.  
    "Leave me alone Jordan!" I yelled.  
    "No, would you let me explain!"  
    "Okay did you kiss her or fuck her?" I asked.  
    Jordan looked at his feet and didn't answer. There's my answer and the last bit of my trust for him had been broken.  
    "So let me get this straight, while I was in a meeting with the lawyer cause I got stabbed by my step father's goonies, you were fucking some Malibu slut?"  
     He didn't say anything but just looked at me.  
     I heard a car pull up behind me and I looked and it was Brittany. I held up a finger to tell her to hold on. She nods and pulls into a parking spot and she turns off the car.  
     "You wanted me to let you explain, but yet every time I ask you a question, you stay silent. That silence isn't working for you. Either speak up now or leave me alone," I said. "I will give you a couple of five seconds. If you don't start explaining. I'm gone,"  
      Five  
      He just looked at me and then down at his shoes.  
     Four  
     Still looking at his shoes  
     Three  
      Looks up from his shoes  
     Two  
     Looks anywhere but at me.  
     One  
    "Times up," I said starting to turn around.  
    "I got high,"  
    I stopped and turned back to face him.  
    "You what?" I asked unsure if I heard him correctly.  
     "I got high okay! All the stress from Spencer moving here, Asher and Liv, you and Grant it finally got the best of me,"  
     "You're blaming weed?"  
     "No, not really. I should've known better,"  
     "Did you initiate it or did she?"  
     "She did. I tried to push her off guess being high and stressing out, She just got the better of me and I wasn't thinking straight,"  
     I rolled my eyes  
    "It doesn't matter, you can't blame weed for your cheating cause when you're high on weed, you are fully aware of your actions. I understand that you've been going through some tough times as well but look at what happened to Asher and Liv. You've lied to me multiple times Jordan. The last bit of trust I had for you broke tonight,"  
      "What are you saying?"  
      "You know what I'm saying," I said wiping away a tear that was sliding down my cheek.  
      "No, please," Jordan started to say. "It was a mistake. It was a one time deal. I was an idiot,"  
His eyes starting to get glossy.  
"I'm sorry. We're over," I said walking over to the car and getting in.

      While in the car, Brittany would ask me questions and I would give a simple answer not wanting to talk which she picked up on and she quit asking questions. The rest of the drive was quiet. We pulled up to our house and I got out of the car and ran as much as I could in this dress to the front door. I opened it and the smell of Chinese hit me and my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten that much in the past couple of days.  
       "Yes, there's some-" Dad started to say but stopped when he saw me.        "What happened?"  
       "Nothing," I said tearing to hold back from crying.  
      I walked into the kitchen and started to grab some food.  
     "One I know that look and two your massacre is smeared. Now once again, what happened?"  
"Once again, nothing, " I said taking the food up to my room.  
\----  
      I woke up to my phone going off, without thinking to check the caller ID. I answered it.  
      "Hello," I said in a raspy voice.  
I ended up not even eating my food last night as soon as I got to my room and sat on my bed after getting changed, tears started falling and I ended up crying myself to sleep like usual.  
      "Chrissy-"  
     It was Asher, I took the phone from my ear and hit the red button. I threw my phone on the other side of my bed and laid my head on the pillow.  
     If Asher thinks, I'm going to talk to him after what he did last night, he has another thing coming.  
     "CHRIS! COME DOWN HERE!" I heard Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
     "NO!" I groan.  
     "COME ON! IT'S A SURPRISE!"  
    I rolled my eyes, dragged my self out of bed and walked down the stairs. I saw Dad and Brittany standing at the door smiling.  
     "What's the surprise?" I yawn.  
     "Well let's go outside," Brittany said as she walked behind me and covered my eyes with her hands as I heard Dad opened the front door.  
     "Walk," Brittany said.  
     I carefully took a step and started walking. She stops me a few meters from the door and uncovered my eyes. I looked at her walking around me and standing in front of a new car with a bow on it with Dad.  
      "SURPRISE!" They both yell.  
      I looked at them weird.  
     "What?"  
     "We were gonna wait till Christmas but you've been through so much here lately so here's your car," Dad said walking up to me and handing me keys.  
     I took the keys to the blue Hyundai Elantra Sport. I looked over at Dad. My previous car was hit by another car on the street and it was totaled.  
     "Did you just buy it or?"  
     "It's been bought but we just had it in a garage. Like I said we were waiting for Christmas but we thought giving it to you now would make it a little better," He said. "So we went this morning and got the car,"  
    I smiled and ran up to Dad and Brittany and hugged them. I walked up to the door and saw there were balloons in the car.  
    "You know you want to go drive it and the game is tonight so go get dressed,"  
    I totally forgot about the game. I didn't want to go but I have to go not cause of Jordan but to support Spencer.  
\-----  
    I've been driving around Beverly for about thirty minutes when my stomach started to growl so I pulled over to restaurant Spencer works at. When I got out of the car, I noticed Layla's car was parked a few spots down. I hit the lock button on my car and walked inside the restaurant. As soon as I walked in Layla takes a step back and bumps into me.  
    "Oh hey," She said.  
    "Hey..." I trailed off.  
    I don't know why it's awkward between us. I mean we were the victims in Asher's temper tantrum last night.  
     "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't know Asher was gonna do that. I didn't even know about Asher and that Ripley girl. I apologize,"  
I shook my head.  
    "Layla, don't apologize. No matter what cause Asher to do that last night. It wasn't your fault. It was Asher's,"  
     I bit the inside of my cheek debating rather or not telling her about me knowing about Asher and Olivia. After a few seconds of mentally debating with my self, I decided that I should tell her.  
      "Layla, I-"  
      "You knew about Asher and Olivia?" She cut me off.  
      "Yeah, just recently. She told me the day of court and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had so much to deal with and I should have told you I'm sorry,"  
     "I'm not mad. You had so a lot of things on your plate,"  
     "Go talk to her,"  
     "I-I don't know,"  
     "Go," I said pushing her up to Olivia.  
      Olivia looks at us but opens her mouth to say something but Layla beats her to it.  
      "Look, we both said some pretty harsh things last night, and I am still mad as hell at you,"  
     "I am sorry that I slept with Asher, and I will keep saying it until-" Olivia started.  
     "I get it. You were high.  
    But I'm still really hurt, and not just about the Asher thing. I'm upset about us. You let me believe you didn't want to be my friend anymore, and you let me be with a guy who would cheat on me with my best friend,"  
     "I know and it was wrong.  
I told myself that I was doing it to protect you, but the truth is, I was just protecting myself. Everything that you said last night was true,"  
    "Well if I'm being honest, you weren't wrong, either. I knew you liked Spencer, and I was too afraid of not being miss perfect to admit I liked him, too. I'm sorry,"  
     "You you don't need to apologize, Layla, OK? Not to me, not after what I did and yes, I had a thing for Spencer, but I'm moving on, and Spencer is a really good guy for you,"  
     "He is," I said.  
     They both looked at me.  
    "Yeah, well he's a really good guy who's trying to uncomplicate my life by saying we should just be friends right now. Probably for the best,"  
      "Is it?"  
      "I don't know,"  
      "What about us? I really don't want to lose my best friend again,"  
     "Honestly, um I don't know about that, either It's gonna take some time," Layla said walking away.  
     "Hey, what happened between you and Jordan after you stormed out?"  
     "He confessed to getting high with Ripley cause he was stressed out about Spencer and Coach, Grant and I, You and Asher and he had sex with her,"  
     "Did he try at least to push her off?"  
     "According to him, but then 'it just happened'," I said mocking Jordan.  
     "He didn't say that, did he?"  
      "He did,"  
      "That explains it,"  
     "Explains what?"  
     "He got home about ten this morning. High as a kite,"  
     "Oh really now?"  
      Olivia's eyes flashed to something behind me and moved to the right.  
      "This can't be good,"  
      I turned my head and saw Asher walking toward the pool table and Jordan walking over to him. I slowly walked over there and started to eavesdrop  
      "I know. I know," Asher said when Jordan walked up to him.  
      "You slut-shamed my sister. OK?       You made a fool out of yourself,"  
      "I got dumped,"  
     "And so you took it out on my relationship?"  
      "I was drunk,"  
     "And now you're out of tonight's game, out for Homecoming,"  
Asher looked at me and then at Jordan and sighed.  
     "My life is destroyed, but, hey, at least I got what I deserved, right?"  
     "Destroyed? Yes, Layla broke up with you but stop feeling sorry for yourself. You have no right to feel this way. You cheated first and now because of you, my girlfriend or well ex-girlfriend won't even talk to me. Listen, Ash, grow up, man. There's more to life than just football,"  
     "Not for me. Not anymore. Without me, there's no way that you guys win tonight,"  
     Jordan shook his head, started to turn around and I quickly moved behind to the side and held up a menu. I saw him walk past me and out the door. I went out from hiding and walked up to Asher. Asher started to open his mouth but I put up a hand gesturing him to be quiet.  
     "I just got one question. You got mad at me cause I didn't tell you about Spencer and Layla which was just a kiss. It's still cheating. But you kept the fact Jordan had sex with another girl from me. How does that even make sense? Where you there when it happened?"  
      "Yes, and I was drunk,"  
     "Yeah, that's what you told Jordan. But there's more to it isn't there? Why didn't you stop Jordan from sleeping with her?"  
He nods. "It's cause I was jealous of and mad at Jordan,"  
      "Why?"  
      "Cause he had a good relationship with and was dating you,"  
      I looked at him weirdly.  
     "What do you mean?"  
     "I'd liked you," Asher said.  
     "But you were dating Layla,"  
     "Yeah, but the more I saw you with Jordan, the more jealous I got and I didn't realize why til Layla started to pull away. So when I saw what was happening with Ripley, I didn't stop it,"  
       "So you didn't stop it and told me the way you did so you could deliberately sabotage my relationship?"  
      "Jordan was the one who did it. He was in control,"  
    "I'm not blaming you entirely cause Jordan was in control but you still could've stopped him. I mean he was high and he wasn't thinking straight cause of his dad and Spencer, Grant and I and you and Liv,"  
      "Then why did you break up with him?"  
      "Because he lied. Three times,"


	22. Interception

     I turned away from Asher and started to walk away and that's when it finally hit me that Asher said he liked me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at Asher.    
      "Since when have you liked me?"  
      "I don't know... maybe ever since we were little? Like I said I didn't realize till you were with Asher and I also knew you never liked me that way. It was always Jordan,"  
      I just stood there staring at Asher, dumbfounded.   
      "Wait, Asher you like Chrissy?" Olivia asked walking up to us.   
       Asher nodded.   
       "You can kiss your friendship with Jordan away," Olivia said.   
       "You can't tell him," Asher said.   
       "Not tell him what Asher? The fact you were there when Ripley was trying to get him high and then watching them go off with her and you didn't even try to stop him?"  
       "Jordan's a big boy," Asher said.   
       "That might be true but if Jordan was there when what happened between us went down, he would've stopped you cause he wouldn't want to hurt your relationship. Even if it wasn't me, he still would've. You didn't want too cause you wanted Jordan and Chrissy's relationship to be ruined," Olivia said. "Are we not suppose to tell Jordan that?"  
     "Tell Jordan what?"  
     I turned my head and saw Jordan standing behind us, looking between me, Olivia and Asher.  
      "Nothing man," Asher said.   
      "It didn't look like it,"  
      "Asher saw me go off with you and didn't stop you cause he likes Chrissy. So he tried to ruin your relationship," I heard someone say.   
      I turned my head around and saw that it was Ripley. She has some nerd eavesdropping. I opened my mouth to say something to her but Jordan got to it first.   
      "What are you doing here Ripley?" Jordan asked. "Leave,"  
      "I will. You forgot your phone in my car last night," She said handing him his phone and walking away.   
      My jaw slightly dropped.   
      Jordan actually went with her to who knows where doing God knows what after we broke up cause of her? That proves how much he cares about our relationship. My face must've matched what I was feeling inside cause Jordan started walking towards me.   
      "It's not what it looks like,"  
      "Oh yeah? Then what is it?"  
      "I was walking towards the limo when she pulled up,"  
      "Why was she doing there?" I asked.  
      "I don't know. She's obsessed with me. I guess. I've told her multiple times to leave me alone but she won't. I got into her car and told her to leave me alone or I'm gonna tell Malibu's administration about her being high in school grounds and I guess my phone fell out of my pocket,"  
      "And is that all you did?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.   
      "Yes,"  
      He's lying again.   
      "You know Jordan, I wouldn't be so mad at you if you wouldn't keep lying to me,"  
      "What are you talking about? I'm not ly-you told her?" Jordan asked Olivia.  
       "You wouldn't. You keep lying to her,"  
       "All I did was got a little buzzed and walked home,"  
       "A little buzzed?" Olivia asked. "More like high as a kite,"  
       "Oh,"  
       "Look it wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't even smoke it with her,"  
       "How am I suppose to believe that?"  
       "Because I wouldn't make the same mistake twice,"  
       I scoffed.  
      "But you'd keep lying to me. I gotta go," I said.  
      "Chris!" He called after me. "Would you just talk to me?"  
      "So you can keep lying to me? No," I said.    
      -----  
      "Please welcome your Beverly High Eagles," The announcer started to say as I was making my way to where Liv and Chris was.  
    "Good evening, everybody, and welcome to the 2018 Homecoming Game. The cross-town rivalry between Malibu and Beverly comes to a head tonight. Their leading receiver, Asher Adams, suspended for the game,"   
      "Hey Chrissy," Olivia said.  
      "Hey, I know the last couple of time we've seen each other. We haven't said anything. Just wanted to apologize," Chris said.   
      "No worries,"  
      "Apologize?" Liv asked.   
      "Just a misunderstanding," I said.   
      We looked at the field at the same time, Spencer looked up at us. A few hours ago, someone who Spencer, Chris, and Coop grew up with got shot twice and he died. I don't know how Spencer will push through this.   
     "Did you know Shawn?" Olivia asked.   
     "Nah, not like Spencer and Coop, but He was one of ours,"  
      "Do you think Spencer can play through this?"  
      "I don't know. I sure couldn't.  
Hey, but it's Homecoming. You know? So, let's have a good time.  
Shake your pom-poms. Let's cheer on The Beverly High Eagles," He said making both of us laugh.

      "On Malibu's 30-yard line and the chess match continues,"  
       "The Dolphins have managed to match every move the Eagles have tried so far. Touchdown! And the Dolphins take the early lead. The Dolphins jumping out to a two-touchdown lead,"  
        I don't know how but every single play Beverly makes, Malibu intercepts it. It's like they have our plays. Even though, I wish Jordan was more distracted. It wasn't Jordan.  
      "What is happening?" I asked.  
      "Is it-" Olivia asked.   
      "No, it's not Spencer. He's solid.  
It's just Malibu's defense,"  
      -----  
      "And that's the half.  
Malibu leading Beverly 14-0. The Eagles will have to find some way to move the ball in the second half if they have any chance of a comeback. Two quarters left to determine who owns the division.  
The Eagles have put themselves in quite the hole, trailing by 14," The announcer said.   
        Jordan looked up at me and I looked away.   
       "He must've messed up big time," Chris said. "The last time I saw you two together. Both of you looked at each other with such love and now? You look at him with betrayal and he looked at you with regret.   
       "Wait, you and Jordan broke up," Laura said who was sitting in front of us.   
       "Uh yeah," I said.  
       "Why?"  
       "Mom," Liv said.   
       "What?"  
       "He cheated on me," I said.   
       "What? With who?"  
       "Doesn't matter," I said.   
       I started to feel for my phone and I couldn't find it. My heart started to race. I must have forgotten it in my car.   
        "I'll be back. I forgot my phone in my car,"  
        "Car?" Liv asked.   
        "Yeah, it's a Hyundai Elantra Sport. Way early Christmas present. Be right back, "  
        When I finally made it back down the bleachers, the teams were coming back onto the field. I walked past the gate and into the dark parking lot that had no one in it. My car was parked a little ways from the field cause the parking lot was already filled up by the time I got here. I finally got to my car when something hits me and everything goes black.


	23. Where is she?

Jordan's POV:  
     I looked up at the bleachers after I made the winning touchdown and saw that Chrissy wasn't sitting next to Liv and Chris like she was previously.   
     She must've left. I thought to myself. I gotta figure out how to fix things  
    I pushed my heartbreak down and ran over to where Dad is.   
    "You're a superstar,"  
    It was bittersweet hearing Dad say that. Sweet cause Dad finally praised me. Bitter is cause I didn't deserve it.   
     "Thanks, dad"  
     "I'm so proud of you. Do you hear me?"   
     "Yes, sir,"  
      Not if you knew what I did.   
      "I love you,"  
      "I love you,"  
      "All right. Good job. Good game," Dad said to the entire time.   
      -----  
      I was finishing getting changed when I saw Asher walk in. I still haven't gotten him for him not stopping my stupid ass.  Not his fault entirely but he still knew I was messed up.  
      "Nice catch," He said.  
      I ignored him cause if I didn't my anger would get the better of me.   
       "If I don't watch out, you're gonna take my spot in the playoffs. Where'd that trick play come from?"  
     "Crenshaw's playbook," I finally spoke picking up my gym bag and started to walk out of the locker room.   
     "We should add it to ours,"  
     "Good idea, man," I said stopping and turning around to face him. "You know, we're gonna have to come up with a whole new playbook, since someone gave Malibu ours,"  
      "Yeah, I can't believe that happened," Asher said.   
      I dropped my bag at my feet.   
     "Come on, man. It was you. OK? I saw the look you threw Delgado, OK? How you told me there's no way that we could win? They read every single move we made, man," I said my anger towards him slightly winning.   
      "Will you just let me explain this?"   
      "Explain what? How you gave  our playbook to the opposite team cause you got mad cause your dumbass choice to get drunk on school grounds or how better get explain why did you think not stopping me was gonna make Chrissy come to you?"  
       "Jordan, OK? My life was falling apart, and in a moment of weakness-"  
       "Another moment of weakness. How many times are you gonna use that sorry-ass excuse to cover yourself, huh? Just own up to it and your spot in the playoffs? It's gone. As soon as I tell my dad what you did, you're off this team.  
      "You serious right now? Over one game that you just won? I thought you said it was just football, and it's one girl man,"  
      "It's just a girl?" I asked making my hands into fists. "Not only is that statement incorrect cause Chrissy is more than just a girl. It's more to it. You wanted to ruin my relationship. Chrissy has been my best friend since we were little. She was the only girl who made me feel like I could breathe when my father kept putting more and more pressure on me. The girl, I could cut loose within a healthy way and to me, life is also about football if you would've been there on that field with us, you would've felt that" I said picking up my gym bag and walking out of the locker room.   
      As I got closer to my car, I saw a singular blue Hyundai Elantra Sport. I walked up close to it and saw a raven necklace wrapped around the mirror that it vaguely familiar but I didn't think much of it as I could've seen it on someone during school and walked past it to get to my car. As soon as I  sat in the driver's seat, I got a text from Dad telling me to come back to the locker room.   
       To: Dad  
       Why?  
       From: Dad  
       I don't know. Just come back.   
      
      I walked into the locker room and saw that it wasn't only Beverly but also Malibu.   
      "What's up, fellas? What's going on?" Spencer asked walking in.   
      "About to find out," I said  
      "All right. Fellas, I'm, uh, gonna keep this short and sweet. Uh, apparently, the sports committee received an anonymous tip that one of our players, uh, violated the drug policy, so, I'm afraid Y'all are gonna have to get drug-tested today,"  
    "What? Come on,"  
    "I know it's a pain. I'm sure Y'all don't have anything to worry about. Let's just line up, get this thing over with, all right? Come on,"  
     My heart started beating fast. I know it hasn't past through my system yet. I looked around and saw the players walking to get in line. I saw Dad leaning against the door to his office.   
    "So uh what happens if a player tests positive?" I asked.   
    "Oh, they get suspended for the playoffs,"   
    "Dad I'm gonna fail," I said.   
     Dad looked at me.  
     "Why?"  
     "I got high with a Malibu cheerleader and kinda sorta slept with her. Asher told the entire school yesterday and Chrissy broke up with me and I got high to numb the pain,"  
       "I'll figure out a way to get you out of the drug testing problem but we are gonna have a serious talk when we get home,"  
       "Yes, sir,"  
-  
      I walked into my bedroom after the whole drug testing and basically jumped into bed. I took my phone out and my phone immediately lit up showing a picture of me hugging Chrissy from behind. My heart started aching, I just needed her to be in my arms again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Olivia walk past my door. I quickly get up and walk out into the hallway.   
       "Olivia," I called.   
       She walked out of her room into the hallway and faced me.  
       "What?"  
       "Where did Chrissy go? One minute I saw her sitting next to you and the next, She was gone,"  
       "Why would I tell you?"  
       "Liv," I said.   
       "She said she forgot something in her car and went to get it. She didn't come back,"  
       "Don't you think that was weird?"  
       "Yeah, kinda. But I just figured she would tex-"  
       "Wait? Her car?"  
       "Yeah. She got it yesterday,"  
       "Was it a Hyundai Elantra Sport?"  
       That when it hit me...  
      The raven necklace belonged to Chrissy. Her grandma gave it to her before she passed away.  
       "Yeah? How'd you know?"  
       "When I was walking to my car after the game, I noticed a Hyundai Elantra Sport was still there. I didn't think anything of it cause I just thought someone took the owner home. Call me. She won't pick up if it's me,"  
         Olivia nodded and walked into her room as I followed behind her.  She picked up her phone and called Chrissy.   
        "Hey! It's Chrissy! Sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number. I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Her phone going straight to voicemail.   
       I felt my own phone vibrate in my hand, I looked down at it and it was Harry. Chris' dad.   
      "Hello," I said.   
      "Is Chrissy over there?"  
      "No, is she not with you?"  
      "No,"


	24. Smug

Chrissy's POV:  
      I don't know how long I was tied against this chair nor the last time someone came down to talk to me. The warehouse didn't have anything to tell me what time it was. It had no windows so I didn't even know if it was still dark out. I was on the verge of nodding off again when I heard the door open and someone walks in and walks in front of me. It took me a few seconds to see who it was considering it was fuzzy but when  I saw who it was, it didn't surprise me. Matter of fact, I rolled my eyes. The rolling of my eyes didn't go over to well with him as he punched me in the mouth and everything once again went black.  
       Yep, blacking out has definitely gotten old. 

    _My car was parked a little ways from the field cause the parking lot was already filled up by the time I got here. I finally got to my car when something hits me and everything goes black._

_I woke up in a laying position in_  
pitch black, I tried to scream but something was covering my mouth so it only came out muffled. I tried to move my arms and legs but I couldn't move them. I stopped trying to move and listened to my surroundings. I was moving, and I could hear a car engine. I tried to scoot over but I couldn't I was in a small area. That's when it hit me, I'm in the trunk of a car. The car stopped and I heard both car doors open and slam shut. It was seconds before the trunk opened and two dudes in ski masks were standing there. One of them grabbed my feet and the other one grabbed my arms.  
        "Don't try to get out of our hands, your hands and feet are bound so it'll just be a lose situation for you," The guy who grabbed my shoulders said.  
      I tried to look around to see where I was while being carried sideways but I couldn't recognize anything. My surroundings where a bunch of warehouses which they took me into what I'm guessing one of the smaller ones since it was pretty small. They roughly sat me in a chair and untied my feet and hands.  
      Why would they do that? Don't they know they need to either keep my feet tied while they tie my hands up or tied me to the chair while my hands and feet were bound?  
      I quickly kicked one of them in the face with my heels which I was still wearing surprisingly which made him fall back on his back while holding his eyes and I quickly did the same to the other which did knock him back far enough for me to run. I ran for the door and turned to look at the guy but he was getting up, I turned my gaze back in front of me. I quickly left the warehouse but the guy was faster than I expected him to because he was grabbed me before I knew. I buckled in his hands and clawed at him but it obviously doesn't work as he stuck a needle into my neck which made everything goes fuzzy then go dark.  
      Blacking out is getting very old.  
       ----  
       I saw someone wearing a mask, walk close by me so they could get into my line of vision.  
      "You know you sent one of my men to the hospital right?" The man said.  
      I know that voice but I couldn't place it.  
      I looked over at the guys who kidnapped me.  Or at least one. I ended up kicking one in the eye so bad that he lost his eye. The one that was still here had a big bruise on his cheek and a deep injury but it wasn't a need to go to the hospital injury.  
     "Well, maybe you shouldn't kidnap a girl and you definitely shouldn't have kept heels on sed kidnapped girl cause as you can see heels can do some damage," I said smirking at the guy from before.  
     He starts to walk to me but the boss stops him.  
     "No, he wants her untouched,"  
     He? He as in Grant?  
     "But I want to knock her down a little. She's too smug,"  
     "Don't worry. She'll get knocked down. Do you know why you here?" He asked.  
      "Let me guess, Grant?"  
      He nods.  
     I heard some feet walking in and I saw three more people walk in with ski masks the same as the boss guy. I make eye contact with one of them and I instantly knew who it was.  
      Ericka.  
      Ericka has a unique eye color. Her eyes are primarily green but there are specks of gold and brown.  
      I looked from Ericka and didn't react to her behind here or letting on that I knew it was her. I looked at the one right next to her and I didn't recognize anyone else so I looked back over to the boss guy.  
      "He really can't let me go can he?"  
      The boss guy smirks.  
      "This is revenge for getting him locked up and he wants to make a point,"  
      "Guess I'm special. I mean he obviously cares more about torturing and kidnapping me than caring for his own daughter," I said.  
       Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ericka fidget. Why she was here, I didn't know. It wasn't like he treated her like a daughter. He didn't abuse her as he did with me but he didn't show her love or anything like that.  
      "You don't know that!" Ericka yelled.  
       I rolled my eyes to her and chuckled.  
      "Oh, sweet Ericka. You more stupid than I thought. If he cared more about you than torturing me then why did he spend almost all his time yelling at me or beating me and when he wasn't yelling at me or beating him, he ignored both of us?"  
     "That's because he and I hated you,"  
     I knew that voice. I've known that voice for all my life. It was my mother's. I looked over at where she was standing and I didn't even feel anything when she spoke. She was nothing to me. Just an egg donor.  
      "And is that suppose to make me feel bad mother? I've hated you since the day I caught you cheating on dad. You are nothing but a cheating whore who doesn't care about anything or one but what's going in between her legs," I said.   
      She takes off her masks and walks over to me and smacks me with the back of her hand and I could taste the blood. She looked satisfied with herself until I spit the blood on her shoe.  
       "I don't know why you're so satisfied with yourself, you slap like a little girl," I said.  
       That's when I heard someone else come in. __


	25. You're here

Jordan's POV:  
     It's been a couple of days since Chrissy disappeared and no one has heard from her. Her phone was found smashed by her car in the school's parking lot. I really don't know what to do anymore. I could bearly eat or sleep when we broke up but now? I wasn't eating or sleeping period. I was so worried about her.   
        I was walking downstairs when I heard my mom on the phone with someone in her off e.   
        "He was? When?" I heard Mom asked.   
        "That makes sense to why she just disappeared like that,"  
        She? Disappeared? She's talking about Chrissy.  
        I walked into the office and mom looked at me but continue to talk on the phone.   
       "Has anyone been following them?"  
       "They'll lead you to her,"  
       My heartbeat started to pick up a little.   
      "Alright, let me know," Mom said hanging up the phone.  
      "Grant's out?" was the first thing I asked.   
      "Yes, the day Chrissy got disappeared,"  
       "Has anyone been following him?"  
       "No, after he was let out he vanished,"  
       "How does a person vanish?"  
       "I don't know. But he'll turn up. That was a detective on the phone, he's been tracking Ericka and her mom. Nothing so far," She said.   
        I nodded and walked out of the office and into the kitchen where Olivia was standing. She turned and looked at me. She walked over to me and hugged me but I could move my arms. Chrissy is probably being held captive by Grant. Who knows what she's going through.   
     
Chrissy's POV:  
       I looked up at Grant as he struck me in my face again. I don't know how long I've been in here. At least a couple of days right? My face was probably bruised all over the place and so was my body since Grant came, I would get beat a few times a day. Some to the point where I'd black out, some just a punch or two. I still really haven't figured out why I'm here though but considering only thing Grant does when he comes down is hit me. I'm here for stress relief or just a punching bag.  
        "That was a weak one," I replied back.   
        He tipped the chair back and it made me hit the ground hard. I just laughed as my vision blurred for a second.  
       "Are you throwing a tantrum cause I'm not gonna cower in fear of you anymore?" I asked.  
      "No," He said lifting the chair back up. "I just don't understand how you are still a smart ass,"  
      "I always was one,"  
      "How haven't I broke you?"  
      "Is that why you kidnapped me? To try to break me?" I scoffed. "Too late for that,"  
       He looks at me and chuckles.  
       "You mean Ripley and Jordan?"  
        I shot him a confused look.   
        "Ripley is my daughter,"  
        "Wait, what?"  
        "Yeah, you were never there when Ripley came over. I always made sure that you didn't know about her,"  
         "But I'm confused?" I asked.   
         "Ripley's mom and I were good friends and one night we got drunk and had sex and that resulted in a pregnancy and that was Ripley. Throughout the years, I was there for Ripley and your mom was too,"  
        "So what you are saying is-"  
        "Ripley slept with Jordan to ruin your relationship. We thought it was gonna be hard but it was fairly easy...sorta. I mean it was easy once we got him to loosen up a little by getting him high and maybe a little drunk,"  
        Drunk? Jordan didn't say he was drunk? He said that he just got high? Did they get him drunk?  
       "Drunk? Jordan said he wasn't?"  
        Grant shrugged.   
        "Maybe cause he didn't want to tell you? But yeah he was drunk,"  
        "Was Ripley?"  
        "No. Oh and also Jordan did try to pry her off but Ericka was there and took pictures of Ripley on top of Jordan and Ripley threatened to send them to you if he didn't sleep with her,"  
       "So you basically got your daughter to rape someone that was impaired just cause of your hatred for me?? You seriously are the worse father and a worse human being,"  
       I'm mad at Jordan when I shouldn't be. He was blackmailed into it. If I get out of here, I know the first person I'm going too.   
       "Yeah, well you'll get over it. I got your mom into it,"  
       "She's not my mom. My egg donor, maybe. But definitely not my mom," I said.   
       He chuckles and punches me in the mouth. I spit out the blood that was quickly filling my mouth.   
       "Smart ass," He said walking out the door.   
       I sighed and wait a couple of minutes when I knew he wasn't coming back and let the tears fall down. I was just so done. My entire body ached, my heart ached, I was tired beyond belief. I just kept thinking about what my dad was going through, what Brittany was going through and what Jordan was going through. I can't believe I actually believed Jordan would purposely hurt me. Even if he was drunk and shit, when Asher spilled the beans, he could've told me about the pictures.   
      Would you have believed him?  
      Yes  
      Did you ever give him the chance too?  
     I guess not but now since I know what actually happened, he doesn't need to explain what happened. I can't blame him for what happened.   
     ***  
     I got woken up by hitting the ground hard, I quickly braced myself to be roughly picked back up and punched by nothing came. I looked around and saw no one was there. I looked at the chair that was broken in front of me. I didn't think of what caused it all I knew was that this was my chance to escape. I quickly broke the chair more and broke the arms off and slid the wood from between my arms and the zip tie. I quickly untied my legs from the chairs legs and quickly got up from the chair but immediately face-planted as my body screamed at me for one being beaten every hour for the past couple of days and two for not being able to stand up. I gently but quickly got back up and looked around for something I could use as a weapon. I spied a monkey wrench on the toolbox that was behind where I was sitting. I made my way over there, wincing of every moment. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of here when I'm so much pain that it feels like I'm gonna pass out but I got too. After a few minutes of mentally preparing myself, I made my way over to the door when it burst open and I didn't even think, I just swung. The guy who wasn't wearing a mask backs up just in time.   
        "Woah, calm down. I'm with BHPD," He said putting up his hands in defense.  
         I just stood there, with the wrench ready to swing at a moments notice.  
         "I'm Detective Reynolds," He said slowly reaching into his pocket. "I'm gonna get my credentials,"  
         I watched him as he pulled it out and opened it up.   
         It was his badge and his ID.   
         "You could be faking it. Grant has people in high places," I said.   
         "Come in," He said yelling to whoever was outside.    
         My grip on the wrench was so tight that my knuckles were probably turning white. I dropped the wrench and did my best to run to him. I crashed into him and buried my head into his chest.   
          "You're here," I said into his chest.


	26. I love you

Jordan's POV:  
      "Jordan!" Mom yelled from downstairs.  
      It's seven-thirty on Monday and I haven't moved from my bed. since yesterday. I'm hoping they don't expect me to go to school cause I don't feel like going. I heard footsteps coming closer to my door and my door opening. I rolled over to my other side to see how it was and it was Mom.  
      "I'm not going," I said.  
      "You need too. Chrissy, wouldn't want you to miss a day,"  
      It's been like 3 days since she's been taken and no one has found a single hint of where she is.   
      "I don't feel like going, I won't be able to focus at all,"  
      Mom sighed.   
      "I'll make you a deal, you go to all your morning classes and you can leave after lunch,"  
      I just looked at her.  
      "Jordan, that's the offer and it expires in five seconds. Five,"  
      "Four,"  
      I didn't say anything.   
      "Three,"  
      I just eyed her.   
      "Two,"  
      "Alright, fine," I said taking the cover off me and getting out of bed.   
      "I'll call you if I hear anything okay?"  
      ---  
      It was first period and I was sitting at my desk when everyone started filling in and saw me there. That's when the multitude of questions was shot my way.   
      "Hey man, I heard what about Chrissy, have they found her?"  
      "Jordan, I'm sorry about Chrissy,"  
      "I wonder who took Chrissy,"  
      I didn't even answer or look at anyone, I just put my head on the table and blocked it out.  
       The next thing I know, I was waking up to the bell ringing. My head shot up and I looked around and saw people were leaving, I realized I had fallen asleep during class. I rubbed the sleep from my face and got out of my chair and looked at the teacher  
       "Sorry, didn't mean to have fallen asleep. You could've woke me up.   
       The teacher shook her head.   
       "If I was going through what you are going through, I wouldn't even have shown up,"  
      ---  
       I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was only nine twenty-one. This was gonna be a very long day.   
      "Hey man," JJ said walking up to me at my locker.   
      "Hey,"   
      "She'll be okay. She's a strong stubborn girl,"  
      "That's what I'm worried about. She's too sarcastic and that's what's gonna cause her to get hurt,"   
      "True, but I heard they got some great detectives on her case,"  
      "Yeah, but why haven't they found her yet?"  
      ----  
      After a long three hours, it was finally lunch. Just a little over half an hour and I can leave. I walked up to my friends and I's table and saw that it was Olivia, Layla, Spencer, and JJ sitting there. I sat down next to Liv and put my head on the table willing that the time will go by faster.   
       "Hey bub," Liv said.  
       I didn't even say anything, I was too tired.   
       "They'll find her," I heard Layla say.   
        I looked up at her and sighed.   
       "I don't know it's been three days,"  
       "Hey Jordan," I heard someone say from behind me.  
       I turned my head and saw this frail little freshman walking up to me.   
       "Ripley told me to give you this," He said holding out a note.  
       "Don't want it," I said about to turn around.   
       "Trust me, you do," He said grabbing my hand and placing it on my palm.   
       I watched the boy walk away and looked at the note that he put in my hand. I hesitated for a moment and then opened it. What was in that note, made me get up from my seat and go straight to my mom.   
       ----  
       "I need to speak to my mom," I told the secretary at my mom's firm.  
       "She's currently in a meeting, you can sit down and wa-"  
        I didn't even let her finish the sentence. I walked straight past her desk and to my mom's office and opened the door. She was talking to the two detectives that were on Chrissy's case.   
      "Sorry, he walked passed me and I didn't have time to stop him,"  
      "Its fine, what are you doing here?"  
      "I got this note today from some freshman. That you need to see," I walked up to my mom's desk and handed it to her.   
       "Are you sure?"  
       "I don't know but it's worth a try right?"  
       -----  
       After pleading with my mom for close to an hour she reluctantly let me go with the detectives to the location that was mentioned in the note.   
      "We're here. Jordan, you can stand outside the car but do not come closer, got it?"  
      I nodded.   
      "Good, let's go," He said to his partner.  
      We got out of the car, and the detectives drew their guns and quietly walked up to the warehouse. Only one went in though. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I saw the detective nod.   
      "Come here," He said to me.   
      I walked up slowly and when I finally got to the door of the warehouse, that when I saw her. I saw Chrissy holding a wrench tightly. Her face was badly beaten, I could tell by the way she was standing that it was hurting her badly. I thought when she broke up with me, that was the worse pain but seeing her like that. Seeing her completely broken, shattered my entire heart. She finally looked over at me and her arms completely fall to her side, letting go of the wrench and she limped run to me and wrapped her arms around me and hurried her face into my chest.   
       "You're here," She said into my chest.  
        I didn't waste any time, I quickly but gently wrapped my arms around her. "Of course,"  
       She didn't let go of me as we were told to walk outside and sit down while the ambulance came. She held onto me as if her life depended on it.  
        "How did you find me?"  
        "Ripley,"  
        I felt her body tense when I said her name and she loosened her grip on me.   
        "It's not like that, I promise. This freshman came up-"  
        "Ripley is Grant's daughter from a relationship before he got with my mother," I said cutting him off.   
         "What?"  
         "Grant told me that, that night when you guys hooked up it was planned to get me to break up with you. That someone took pictures of you and Ripley and blackmailed you and that you were drunk on top of that. Ripley was a pawn in his plan to take me, "  
       I just sat there in disbelief. I was about to say something when the detective came over.  
       "I just heard what you were saying. Are you up to telling me everything that happened?"  
        "Yeah, I forgot my phone in my car so I went to grabbed it and once I got to my car, I felt something hit me and everything went dark," She started to say.   
        She told the detective about when they got here, they tried to tie her to a chair, she broke loose but the guy caught up to her. She caused one of the man to probably lose his sight in one eye. To a bunch of people standing there while a guy talked and two of those people were her half-sister Ericka and her biological mother, to Grant coming in and just basically beating her.  
      "I ended up falling asleep and I woke up cause I hit the ground, I was just waiting for the punch but it didn't come so I looked over and saw that the chair was broke and I slid out of the restraints and even though my body was screaming at me for a being beaten and b for not being able to stand up for whoever knows how long. I looked around and saw a wrench was sitting on a table behind me and I went to grab it and that's when you came in,"   
         "Is that all?"  
         I nodded.   
         "Thank you for your statement. The ambulance is close by," He said walking away and calling someone.   
         "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," I said.  
         She turned her head to look at me and she just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds.   
        "It wasn't your fault," She said.   
        "I know but I can still be sorry for what Grant did,"  
        She just shook her head.   
        "Not that," She said.   
        "What then?"  
        She didn't say anything but leaned into me and placed her lips on mine. The shocked quickly wore off as I placed my hand on my cheek.   
        "What happened with Ripley, wasn't your fault. I should've known you wouldn't do that to me. I'm sorry," She said breaking the kiss.   
        "Doesn't this mean?"  
        "I would like to get back together? Yes,"  
        I felt my lips turn into a smile and kissed her kinda rough but soft enough not to hurt her.   
        "I love you," I said.  
        "I love you too,"


End file.
